Sweltering
by tsusami
Summary: A few mishaps and some awkward observations lead Gaara and Naruto to question their sexuality and the nature of their friendship.
1. Summer in Suna

After finishing Pranksters, I really didn't plan on writing any lengthy Naruto fics for awhile. And then Ednama requested something that simply refused to stay a one-shot. It's been awhile since I wrote them in their ninja-verse. Hopefully this total improvisation goes well...

-Tsusami/Tasukigirl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

**Summer in Suna**

Naruto glanced out the small window of his guest room, waving the small uchiha rapidly to cool the sweat dripping down his neck and chest. He growled in frustration and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it down onto the floor.

"Kakashi-sensei, why is it so hot? Can't we go swimming or something?" Naruto pulled his mesh tank over his head, dropping it to the floor with his jacket.

His teacher sat on his bed calmly, cool as a cucumber despite the long sleeve turtle neck and vest he was wearing. One eye smiled at him from the top of Icha Icha Tactics.

"Don't fight the sweat. Just let it happen." He glanced back down at his book and continued reading. Naruto huffed and sat down on the bed. He peeled off one shoe and then the other, leaning back on the bed and putting his feet up.

"It's sooo hot," he said, feeling his already warm body heat up even more next to the thin cotton sheets. He sat up again, wishing he could peel off every article of clothing and sit in front of an electric fan.

"It should be cooler at night," his teacher offered as compensation. Naruto glanced out the window, but night was still far away.

"Argh!" Naruto sat up again. He pulled his shoes on and put on his jacket hurriedly. "I'll be back later," he said, pocketing his room key and exiting the guest quarters allotted to them. Kakashi waved calmly behind him as he closed the door.

Naruto set down the hallway in search of the Kazekage only to be stopped by a guard who didn't quite believe that his message was urgent.

"What do you MEAN I can't see the Kazekage!" Naruto raised his voice. "I'm his guest! Why should I have to wait?" and so the argument went on. They paused when the office door opened, and Gaara's head poked out of the doorway to see what all the commotion was about. Naruto crossed his arms and scowled at the guard for not allowing him entrance and the sheepish guard muttered something about no interruptions. Gaara dismissed him calmly and beckoned Naruto inside.

"How may I help?" Gaara said, sitting in his stiff backed chair. Looking at Gaara, in his kage robes, at his desk like Tsunade-baba did every day, Naruto smiled a bit sheepishly and scratched his chin.

"Maybe urgent was an exaggeration," he admitted, staring down at his feet.

"You felt it urgent enough to find me," Gaara said diplomatically. Naruto nodded and felt a little embarrassed by his impetuousness.

"It's just that, it's really hot here in Suna and I was wondering if there was maybe a pool somewhere or someplace I can cool down."

Gaara glanced at the window, at the afternoon sun glaring down harshly on the village. He nodded sympathetically.

"You are unaccustomed to our summers. I fear water for a pool is a luxury we don't have. Our solution to the heat has always been to sweat more." Gaara looked down at his clothing.

Naruto frowned and nodded.

"When the sun lowers I will visit the training grounds. Come. My shinobi will enjoy a good sparring match. It will take your mind from the heat." Gaara's lips curved softly into a smile. Naruto found himself grinning and held out his hand. They shook on it and Naruto left with a bounce in his step despite the sweat still beading his skin.

He returned to the room where Kakashi was still reading and took off his jacket again. He kicked off his sandals and, with one eye on the horizon, began to practice his drills. Kakashi spared him a glance after a few minutes of slowly moving through his punches and kicks.

"No pool?" he asked. Naruto didn't spare him a glance, focusing on balancing on one foot while his other kicked high into the air. He shook his head and swiveled his hips.

"The Kazekage promised me something even better," he smiled, moving through the kick again.

"Oh?" his teacher prodded. Naruto ignored the hint of amusement in his voice.

"When that sun hits that horizon I'll be sparring with the Kazekage himself. Which means I have a few hours to warm up before I get to kick his ass."

Kakashi chuckled and went back to his book. Naruto threw another punch and smiled. He liked to think that the laugh wasn't directed at him.

-

Naruto arrived at the training grounds before the sun touched the village's high gate. An early crowd had already gathered, standing along the edges of the dirt field. Naruto noted that many of them were shinobi, Suna hitaite proudly displayed. A few were civilians in plain clothes and small children watching him curiously.

"He doesn't look that tough," one kid said to his mother who pressed a finger to his lip and told him to shush.

"He saved our Kazekage," she said and the child's brown eyes turned to him again with wide-eyed reverence. Naruto smiled and began his stretches, not at all self-conscious despite the onlookers trickling in.

Naruto held his pose, pressing against his ankle to stretch his legs. His legs felt clammy beneath his knees and the drops sliding down his back tickled their way down. Naruto tried not to grimace and shifted his body to stretch the other leg. He resisted the urge to take off his jacket, aware of how foolish it was to give up any sort of protection.

The sudden bout of clapping caught his attention and he glanced up to see Gaara step onto the field. His kage robe was missing and he stood in his long coat, vest strapped on with his giant gourd perched on his back. Naruto wondered how someone so small managed to carry something nearly as big as him all the time, but looking at the multiple straps on the vest, he realized it was built for support.

Naruto grinned and climbed onto his feet. He hadn't fought Gaara since he was twelve when he was still new at using the fox's power. He had learned a lot in the past five years, but then again, so had the Kazekage.

Naruto stepped forward to face the opponent and smiled. He realized he was looking down more than he used to and tried not to let that small detail fill him with pride. A throat cleared itself next to them and he turned to see Kakashi standing there. He lifted both hands and from each dangled a small bell.

"I feel it is best to impose some rules on this sparring match of yours. It would not do to destroy the property of the ones hosting us nor to hurt any civilians." He looked pointedly at Naruto.

"No land altering jutsu or killing blows. No more than two kage-bunshins or bunshins at a time." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but paused and crossed his arms instead. "No use of sand other than what is in the gourd," he looked at the Kazekage. Gaara nodded once to agree to the terms. He grabbed one bell and attached it to a strap on his vest. Naruto swiped the other and looked down at himself trying to figure out where to put it. Now was a good time to be wearing a belt, which he didn't have. He settled for tying it to one of the loops at the waist of his pants. He gave it an experimental tug to make sure it wouldn't fall. Satisfied, he looked up and smiled.

"First one to capture a bell or to force the other off the field will be declared winner," Kakashi announced. He took a few cautionary steps back. "Fighters, bow," he said and Gaara dipped his head forward. Naruto did the same, keeping his eyes on his opponent. Kakashi took a few more steps back before bringing his hand down in a chopping motion. "Start!" He scurried back to the edge of the field, occupying a spot between Kankuro and Temari. Sakura pushed her way forward just as things began.

Naruto rushed forward straight for the Kazekage. Sand rushed out of the gourd to put a wall up before him and Naruto's hands flew to make the right seals. One bunshin approached from above, the other behind, but Naruto had nearly forgotten about the sand barrier around the kage's body. Both shields lashed out and stopped his bunshins from getting close. He dashed across the wall the way he had seen Lee do before and relied on his speed to avoid its stinging blow. It ticked him off that Gaara still hadn't moved a single step and just as he managed to sneak up behind the other man, the sand pushed him away and he fell to the floor.

Naruto wiped away the sweat at his brow with the sleeve of his jacket. He got back onto his feet and rushed forward again.

Naruto lost track of time, but as the sun sank lower behind the gate his body was starting to feel the heat. His face burned with exertion and his jacket was damp with sweat. Even with his hitaite on it became harder to see with the sweat rolling down his face into his eyes. He ignored it and focused on the slightly blurred figure in front of him. He panted heavily and he surveyed his surroundings. The most he had managed was to push the Kazekage one step forward. He needed to think, but the sand was not so patient. He called his bunshins forward again and they all glanced at each other conspiratorially. They grabbed one and shot him into the air. Naruto gave the other a boost and the Kazekage's attention instantly shifted to the two bodies approaching him from different directions.

Naruto stayed on the ground and shifted out of the kage's line of sight. He would have to be quick and he closed his eyes focusing on the chakra in his feet. He still wasn't so great at this move, but it had been his father's and as his son, he thought it his duty to master it. He waited for the moment when the sand struck out at the two bunshins in the sky. Gaara still struggled to tell the difference between the copies and the real body. He had resorted to catching them all before exerting any pressure. As the sand shot out, Naruto let the chakra in his feet explode. He dashed forward toward the bell dangling from the vest, careful not too get close enough to trigger the instant shields around the kage's body. His hand darted out and his fingers just managed to grasp the bell.

A sand fist shot out and punched him. He went rolling into the dirt, the small granules sticking to his sweaty skin. He sputtered and spit and he could feel both bunshins disappearing in an instant. He jumped to his feet and raised the bell triumphantly and then Gaara's blurry figure went dark and the ground rose up to meet him.

-

Gaara found himself smiling when Naruto held up the bell. It had been a long time since a spar had forced him from his spot. Even that one step was a concession. And then the shinobi was falling to the ground and Gaara threw up sand to catch him and ease him to the floor. He rushed forward to grab him, his hand coming away with sweat from the red face. Sakura appeared on his other side and the shinobi opened blue eyes and peered at them curiously.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up there?" he asked. He smiled at both of them as though nothing were wrong. Sakura's hand glowed blue with chakra as she held it over her teammate's body. She gave a sigh of relief and shook her head.

"It's dehydration, nothing serious. We're not used to training in this heat," she said. Gaara nodded and looked down at Naruto with concern. Kakashi stepped forward and pulled out a canteen.

"I was worried he might do this. He practiced from the time the Kazekage promised the match right until it started." He held the canteen to Naruto's lips and told him to drink.

Naruto gulped it down greedily and threw his head back with a satisfied sigh.

"Come on you knucklehead," Sakura said, tugging his arm up. Gaara grabbed his other side and pulled him onto his feet. It was difficult with the weight of his gourd, but he tossed one arm around his shoulder and Kakashi grabbed the other.

"I'm fine guys, just a little dizzy," Naruto said. "I'll be fine with a little rest." Their audience clapped as they exited the field, Gaara smiling at them as they left.

"Is he okay?" Kankuro trotted up to them and pointed a thumb at the slumped over shinobi.

"Dehydration," Gaara said softly. Kankuro snorted. Temari's worried face relaxed a little. They followed him back into the infirmary where Sakura wiped down his sweaty brow and gave him a glass of water.

"Drink slowly," she said. Naruto nodded and when he started to gulp she took the glass away. "Slowly!" her face twisted. She gave the cup back and Naruto sipped it this time.

"So," he said, lowering the cup to his lap. "Did I win?" he glanced around the concerned faces and smiled.

Gaara's lips quirked up and he nodded. "You're much faster than the last time we fought."

"It was well done, Naruto," his teacher praised him. Gaara caught the look of pride in his one visible eye.

"I haven't seen that before!" Sakura was suddenly excited. "That's not one of Lee's moves. Where did you learn that one?"

Naruto glanced up at his teacher appreciatively. "Kakashi-sensei. It was my father's signature move."

Gaara glanced from the copy-nin to Naruto in surprise. Naruto had never spoken about his family. He had never said anything about a father.

Naruto paused to look down at himself and note the sand still clinging to his sweaty body. "Oh man I'm a mess." He lifted his arm slightly and took a tentative sniff. He wrinkled his nose and looked away. "And I reek. Any chance I can be deemed healthy enough to bathe?"

Sakura frowned and looked at her teacher. "Well yes, but I prefer that you not go alone. I don't want you drowning after you faint in the bath tub." She glanced at her teacher hopefully.

Gaara found himself stepping forward before he could accept. "I'll take him. The kage is afforded the luxury of a cool bath." Kankuro opened his mouth to say something, but one look from Gaara and he stopped, closing his mouth and looking down.

"Sounds great!" Naruto said, hopping onto his feet. His hand reached out to the hospital bed to steady himself before he stood up. "I'm fine. Really!" he said when Sakura narrowed her eyebrows. "Just getting up too quickly is not a good idea." He stepped forward and threw an arm around Gaara's shoulders casually. "So where is this mini pool of yours?" he grinned.

Gaara wondered if it was guilt that prodded his sudden willingness to share his bath with the leaf shinobi. He grew slightly nervous as they approached his private bath, feeling his heart beat unusually fast. His brother would question him about it later of course. To other shinobi it was only normal for teammates to share a bath together. There was nothing unusual about the communal experience, but for Gaara, he couldn't remember sharing a bath with anyone. The sand around him resisted water automatically, often shying away every time he stuck his toe near the water as though it refused to get in with him. Taking a bath had therefore always rendered him rather vulnerable, comparatively speaking, and so for the majority of his eighteen years of life, Gaara had bathed alone.

Naruto's weight leaned against his shoulder. The taller shinobi walked awkwardly next to him and Gaara struggled to hold him up not because of his weight, but because of their height difference. When they were kids he could have sworn he was slightly taller, but the younger teen had quickly caught up and even if he discounted the two inches added by his spiky, blond hair, he had to admit that the other man had a good lead on him.

Gaara paused by the door and pulled a key from his coat pocket. Naruto stood up on his own, allowing Gaara to unlock the door and slide it open. Naruto was ushered into the clean white tiled bathroom. There was only one small stool and bucket, but Gaara didn't mind.

"You may go first," he said as Naruto too noticed the single bath set.

Naruto unzipped his jacket and tossed it into one of the storage baskets lined along the wall. "I can kneel. I'm the one intruding," he smiled, gripping the mesh tank top and pulling it over his head. A necklace, caught on the fabric, pulled free and a clear crystal fell to his chest. Gaara nodded and tried not to feel self-conscious as he undid the clasps of his vest.

"Getting dressed must be a real pain," Naruto smiled. Gaara's cheeks grew warm as he undid the next clasp. He tilted his head and wondered about that.

"I'm used to it," he reflected, for really he didn't think much of strapping on the vest in the morning. He had to be ready for battle at all times. A few severe backaches in his youth let him know early on that he needed strong support to carry his increasing reserve of chakra-infused sand. He slid off the vest and placed it neatly in his basket. He undid the top clasp of his jacket and slid the zipper down to the bottom.

"Isn't it hard to move in that?" Naruto asked. The small bell jingled at his waist as he undid his fly and tugged his pants down. Gaara averted his eyes, catching the other shinobi place his pants next to his shoes in his peripheral vision. He turned away to hide the warmth in his cheeks.

"My style of fighting does not require flexible clothing. I need protection more than the ability to move." He pulled off the long sleeved mesh shirt folding it and placing it over his vest.

"You don't look very sweaty," Naruto said. Gaara glanced at him in surprise and quickly averted his eyes as the shinobi tugged down his green boxers. "Ugh, I'm sweating like a pig," he said. Gaara untied the straps on his legs. He pulled off his shoes and paused.

"I never have very much. I believe it's the sand that prevents it. Or absorbs it," he offered. His fingers hesitated at his waist. The water sounded and when he glanced over, Naruto's naked backside was to him, sitting on the stool and filling the bucket with water. He picked it up and poured it over his head, sighing aloud as it dripped over him. His spiky blond hair stuck to his head where the water was poured.

"Much better," he said before turning to glance at Gaara over his shoulder. "I guess that's handy," he paused, thinking about Gaara's words. Gaara took a deep breath and slid down his pants. He folded them and placed them with his clothes. Naruto had grabbed the soap and lathered up his body cheerfully, like nothing bothered him. Gaara realized that it was normal for fellow men to bathe together, that he had probably done it many times before. But Gaara couldn't help feeling uneasy. Naruto glanced up at him, hands in his hair foaming with shampoo.

"Are you waiting for me?" he asked. Gaara shook his head, but he realized he was. He was hoping Naruto would finish quickly so he could bathe alone as he usually did. "It's okay, I'm almost done." Naruto scrubbed his toes hurriedly, scrubbing up his legs and then between them. Gaara glanced away and listened to the water filling the bucket again and the water splashing repeatedly.

"There, all set," he said cheerfully. Naruto's arm brushed his slightly as he reached for a towel in the racks next to the clothes. He draped it around his waist and pat Gaara on the back. "It's all yours," he said. Gaara turned and watched him disappear behind the dyed curtain, his tan legs headed for the baths.

Gaara took a steadying breath and removed his underwear. He sat on the stool which was still warm from Naruto's body. His cheeks felt warm and he shook away the thought, turning on the water to fill the bucket. As he held the bucket over his head, the sand slid from him, rustling in annoyance as it usually did. Gaara smiled and poured the bucket over his head. A few grains still stuck to him stubbornly and he lathered the soap in his hand and washed himself with the gentle sponge. His skin always felt smooth to him when the sand left. He washed away the smell of sweat, scratching away the dead skin. He rinsed himself and held up a hand, telling the sand to pause as he stood and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

He stepped into the bath area and looked around only to pause when he didn't see Naruto anywhere. His heart beat quickened a little and he stepped forward anxiously wondering if had indeed fainted inside the tub. He reached the edge when a hand shot forward, but before it could grab his ankle the sand raced toward him gripping the thick wrist. Naruto's face popped out of the water, grimacing in pain.

"I was kidding, it was just a joke!" he yelled and Gaara bid the sand to let go. Naruto rubbed his wrist and grumbled to himself and Gaara slipped a foot into the water and sat down on the edge.

"My shield doesn't share your sense of humor," he said. Naruto scowled at the cloud hovering over them.

"Tell me about it. Does your brother get the same treatment?"

Gaara shook his head. "I usually bathe alone. I'm unaccustomed to worrying about pranks while I bathe."

Naruto glanced around at the empty tub as if noticing his surroundings for the first time. "You mean you get this whole place to yourself? Nice," he nodded.

"You're the first to see me without my shield," Gaara raised his arm and studying the bare skin.

"You mean you're human like the rest of us now?" Naruto grinned. Before Gaara could retort that he was indeed and has always been human, Naruto's head disappeared beneath the water and Gaara felt a tug on his ankle that had him nearly falling backward. Strong hands tugged his feet out from under him. He slid into the water none too gracefully, his sand unwilling to protect him and took a belated breath that had water shooting up his nose as he was dragged to the bottom of the tub. He stood up sputtering, one hand wiping his eyes, the other grabbing the towel threatening to float away.

Naruto threw his head back and erupted into laughter. "You should have seen your face! I've never seen you look so terrified."

Gaara tightened his now soaked towel around him and climbed back onto the edge of the tub. "Few are brave enough to tease the Kazekage." Naruto smiled and stood up. Gaara's eyes trailed down his chiseled abs before he could stop himself. He reached the wiry hair just above certain anatomical parts when he averted his eyes, feeling the summer heat bear down on his body. He wondered if dipping himself under the water wasn't a good idea.

"Don't be embarrassed," Naruto teased. He stepped forward, seemingly unaware of his nakedness. "Here, we'll shake hands. I won't tease you anymore."

Gaara tried not to look, and carefully turned his head, trying to keep his focus above Naruto's neck. He stretched out his hand and took the other shinobi's rough palm into his. Naruto tightened his grip and suddenly Gaara was flying into the air and colliding with the warm body. He was too shocked by the sensation of the other man's skin against his, forgetting to breathe and choking on the water as Naruto pulled them both under. His legs tangled with the other man's and his body reacted strongly when he accidentally brushed a certain part of the other's anatomy. Gaara kicked and struggled to stand up, coughing and snorting out the water burning his nose. He turned his back, all too aware of certain bodily responses he did not want to share with his companion.

"Enjoy the baths. I'll let Haruno know you are feeling better." He kept his voice calm despite the worrisome development below his waist.

Naruto protested his leaving. He apologized, promising it was the last time and that he would not misbehave again. Gaara ignored the entreaties to stay, clinging to the heavy towel threatening to slip from his waist and wondering when the summer nights in Suna had grown so warm.


	2. Summer in Konoha

A special shout out to Shogi and everyone who reviewed the last chapter. :) I hope you enjoy the long chapter.

**Summer in Konoha:**

It started at his temple, just the slightest ticklish sensation gaining slow momentum down the side of his face. The sand absorbed the small drop before it made it to his eyes and his skin felt just as warm as it did a minute ago. The small fan blowing the warm air next to him offered little relief from the stifling summer air.

He sat down on the neat coverlet of the bed and tugged the white robe over his head, sighing as it slid down to his lap. He could feel sweat on every inch of his body not covered by sand and wondered if it was too early to take a bath. The heat was nothing much, but this sweaty, sticky feeling hanging in the air like something thick enough to touch was not something he cared for.

He turned the fan to face him, wishing the air it blew toward him was cooler, missing the clay walls of his home in Suna and the dry desert air. Glancing at the sun sinking into the treetops beyond Konoha's walls he realized night would offer no reprieve. He glanced down at the thin cotton blanket on his bed. The thought of climbing between any material at all made him uncomfortable.

His fingers went to the clasps at his neck, popping them out quickly and sliding the zipper down to his waist. He shrugged out of the material, sighing at the instant relief as the coat fell to the bed. But the relief was short lived and only a scant few minutes later, his body grew uncomfortably warm again. Gaara's shoulders slumped, his head dipping forward while he closed his eyes. He would never grow accustomed to Konoha's summers. He would suggest to Tsunade that next time they meet in spring.

Gaara lifted his head at the knock at his door. "Come in," Gaara said, glancing in time to catch his guard appear.

"Uzumaki Naruto wishes to see you."

Gaara nodded and a familiar smile appeared, framed by six whisker-like marks. His eyes were bright and Gaara noted his unusual attire: an orange sleeveless shirt that hugged the contours of his body and a pair of black shorts that reached just below his knees.

"Tsunade-baba said you're all done with your meetings." His smiled and paused, blue eyes darting down and quickly up, taking in his appearance. Gaara glanced down at his mesh shirt, and the white robe still bunched in his lap.

"Forgive me," Gaara said, grabbing the sleeves of his jacket and pushing his fingers through.

"No, it's fine!" Uzumaki held up one hand.

Gaara allowed the material to fall, but he picked up the robe and pulled it over his head for modesty's sake.

"I feel hot just looking at you," Uzumaki commented. "Does everyone from Suna overdress?"

"The desert is harsh. I wear this for protection."

Uzumaki closed his mouth and nodded. A slow smile started on one side of his mouth, turning into a lop-sided grin. "I'm supposed to take you to dinner, but I think I know some place better." He rushed forward and grabbed Gaara by the wrist. His tugged him forward and toward the door. Gaara glanced down at this casual touch with slight awe. He glanced up at the head of spiky blond locks, stumbling forward as he was dragged along.

They stopped in a shady copse of trees hanging over a wide blue lake. Naruto shucked off his shoes and reached for the hem of his top, pulling it up smoothly and tossing it onto the grass.

"I hope you know how to swim," he grinned over his shoulder. Gaara glanced at the motionless water and frowned. Uzumaki was pulling down his shorts, allowing them to slip down to his ankles and confidently strutted toward the water.

Gaara steeled himself with a breath before yanking up the white robe. He glanced around the grass around him, choosing to hang the robe on a low branch instead. He pulled off his shoes and paused.

Uzumaki jumped into the lake, kicking up water and hollering what sounded like a war cry. "The water feels great!" He dunked his head under and shot back up again like a torpedo rising. He shook his wet hair and laughed. "What are you waiting for?"

Gaara hesitated, one hand rubbing his arm absently. Perhaps Naruto forgot why he stayed away from water. Gaara regretted not bringing his gourd. He took a deep breath before lifting the hem of his mesh shirt. He pulled it over his head and draped it over the branch next to his robe. The sweat slid down his temple and he glanced at the water longingly. His fingers hesitated at his waist.

"Are you sure we're safe here?" He glanced around the trees humming with cicadas, looking for an invisible enemy waiting for him to render himself helpless.

""We're still within Konoha's walls. And besides, I'm here, aren't I?" Naruto's shot a cheeky grin before throwing himself backwards, and floating on the surface of the water. "I love swimming in summer!"

Gaara undid the clasp at his waist. He pulled his pants down slowly, grateful that Naruto's attention was elsewhere. He threw his pants over the branch and paused, taking one more glance around the trees before stepping forward, rubbing the skin on his arm. He dipped one toe in the water and frowned as the sand absorbed it instantly, growing heavier with the new weight. He hopped back when a sudden splash aimed for him, flinching under the few drops that reached him.

"Come on in!" Naruto waved him forward. Gaara glanced down at his toe.

"The sand won't leave me," he said, lifting his foot experimentally and feeling the heavy weight of just one wet toe.

"Tell it you want to go swimming," Naruto said. He grinned and began splashing again, catching Gaara's chest and legs. Gaara tried to will the angry sand away, trying to be soothing and assure his lack of danger. Slowly, the sand shifted when he pointed his toe toward the water.

He allowed the sand wrapped around his body to slide free, shaping it into a clone and giving instruction to stand guard. The clone nodded and took position near the tree fully dressed despite Gaara's lack of clothes. Gaara stepped into the water, feeling terribly exposed. Naruto looked up, watching the sand clone with slight amazement.

Gaara eased himself into the lake, closing his eyes in relief as the cool water encased his body. He dunked his head in the water and rose again, wiping his eyes. Naruto was smiling at him before he threw himself back into the water, splashing around. "Isn't this great? I swim every day that I can during the summer."

"It must be nice to live in a land so full of water." Gaara lifted an arm and watched the droplets slide off. Naruto stood and Gaara tried not to notice the width of his shoulders. His arms had gained more bulk since last they met. He envied the honey color of his skin. Gaara glanced down at his own paleness. He glanced up at the bright sun, shielding his pale eyes with one hand. "I should not stay long. My skin will not bronze like yours does."

"I should have realized you're the type that burns," Naruto scratched the back of his matted hair. "Guess we better skip to the fun part!" Naruto disappeared beneath the water, his blurry outline shifting beneath the water. Gaara stepped away, remembering what had happened in the bath. His cheeks warmed when he remembered the odd reaction his body had to the other shinobi, but one misstep and Naruto's hands were around his ankles. He felt his body falling backwards and gasped as his vision went blue and only the sun burned like a bright star above the water.

He came up and scowled, throwing himself forward and lunging for the other boy, but the water slowed him and he was new to this game and Naruto moved smoothly through the water like a fish, or a frog, accustomed to swimming and leaping when he must.

Naruto tried to lure him deeper into the water, but Gaara refused to take the bait. It was obvious his opponent was a strong swimmer and Gaara had never mastered the art of floating without the use of his chakra. Gaara took a deep breath and slid under the water, trying to float with his stomach parallel to the floor the way Naruto did. It would be difficult to catch him if he wasn't standing. He struggled to stay under the water, his body insisting on rising to the surface. He was paddling with one hand quite furiously when he felt the familiar grip on his ankles and his entire body was being flipped in a somersault motion under water. Gaara struggled to regain his bearings, temporarily confused when he couldn't tell which way was up or down. A hand reached for his and helped him to regain his footing. He stood up, feeling partially drowned and sputtered up a mouthful of water.

He scraped his tongue along the edge of his teeth and spit, not too pleased with the taste of it. He burped from the mouthful he swallowed and felt his cheeks turn red, covering his mouth and glancing at Naruto sheepishly. The other youth tilted his head back in laughter.

"I'm sorry! I'll stop. It's no fair if I just come off as a bully. I probably spend a lot more time in the water than you." Naruto glanced at the lake and sighed a bit wistfully. "Sometimes Sakura or Sai will join me and race. Of course, most of the time they cheat and use their chakra, but I've been known to be a pretty fast swimmer," Uzumaki rambled. Gaara kept as much of himself in the water as possible, nodding slightly to show he was listening. He swirled his fingers in the water stroking from side to side and enjoying the small ripples around him. Part of him still waited for the other shinobi to dive under water and attack him again.

"So how about it?" Uzumaki was grinning at him again. "Want to race?" His blue eyes sharpened with determination. Gaara stood slightly to raise his mouth above the water.

"You would win. I can't swim." Naruto's expression fell.

"At all? What if you used your chakra?"

Gaara shook his head. "I prefer not to risk it."

Naruto scratched his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood up.

"I can teach you."

Gaara's eyes widened just slightly. He glanced back down at the water and realized it would indeed be helpful. But then he glanced at Naruto's bare torso again and the thin boxers floating around his body. He remembered what happened the year before and fluke or no fluke, he had no desire to repeat it. He shook his head and slid back into the water.

"Oh come on," Naruto said, approaching him. He grabbed Gaara by the arm and tugged him forward dragging him deeper into the lake until the water reached his chest. Gaara noticed ruefully that while the water caressed his collar bone, it hardly reached the dark nipples on Uzumaki's glistening chest. He raised his eyes quickly and Uzumaki began explaining the first drill. He shifted on his back and arched it slightly explaining to Gaara how to float.

Gaara nodded, taking in Uzumaki's form, drinking in the drops glistening between the dips of his well defined abs, pausing again on the green boxers clinging to his body. He thought of his own less developed body with slight shame. Naruto shifted back onto his feet and asked him to try it.

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and leaned backwards, trying to raise his feet. His behind sunk like a stone, threatening to pull him down. Naruto's hands caught him, his fingers spread wide across his back, lifting him up. Gaara tried to drag up his feet, tossing his head back far enough to feel the water creep up to his nose. He started sinking again and Naruto's other hand slid to his leg just below the curve of his behind. Gaara arched his back so quickly with shock he splashed the water around him.

"That's it!" Uzumaki praised him, letting him go and stepping away while Gaara discovered he could float.

Gaara stared up at the sky, grateful that the water he was floating in was so cool. His heart still hammered with the shock of Naruto's hands on him. He reminded himself of what Kankuro said, that he was unaccustomed to human touch; that his body was simply hyper aware of human contact and jumped to its own conclusions. He clung to this explanation as the reason why he could feel his pulse leaping against his throat and blamed the sun for the warm sensation that spread from his cheeks to his throat. When he managed to slow his heartbeat, he dared to climb back onto his feet. He watched more attentively as Naruto showed him the dead man's float and quickly jumped to follow his example. And when Naruto's hands pressed straight against his stomach, helping him float while his legs kicked strong enough to send the water splashing, he focused on this movement, on the slippery feel of the water tangling around his legs, resisting the movement.

"Not bad," Naruto released him. "Maybe we can manage a doggy paddle before we go." He launched himself forward and swam a few lengths out. "Keep yourself on your stomach and kick. Hold your head above the water and use your hands to paddle upwards to keep yourself floating." Naruto demonstrated, kicking up a storm behind him while his head bobbed above the water. He smiled and curved back the other way, pausing a few body lengths out. "You try it!"

Gaara tried to calculate the distance between them and worried. He was still new to this floating and he wasn't sure he could manage without Naruto's hands there to support him. His body flushed remembering their warm touch against his skin. He closed his eyes and steeled himself before floating his body up to the surface. He strained his neck to push his chin forward, above the water, his hand scrambling to keep himself up. He kicked tentatively and felt himself glide forward. Encouraged, he kept going until he was nearly to Naruto. His heart fluttered with excitement when he reached the shinobi and he lowered his body to stand only to feel himself reach for a floor that wasn't there. He panicked as his head slipped under the water, hands trying to claw their way up. Every scrap of knowledge Naruto had just taught him fled his mind and he thought of the sand on dry land that could not help him.

An arm slipped around his waist and he felt his body press against another. His head was pulled above the surface and he coughed and sputtered. Naruto held him close, his legs kicking furiously beneath the water.

"I got you," he said soothingly. "Sorry, I was careless." Naruto paddled forward and slowly dragged them closer to the lake's edge. Gaara was quiet, still shaken over the experience, but suddenly more distracted by the arm clasped around his chest and the press of skin against his back. He shivered beneath the water and Naruto asked if he was cold to which he had no answer. Naruto set him down and when the contact was gone his body suddenly felt cooler; and yet his cheeks still burned.

Naruto stepped closer and looked at him closely. His thumb brushed a cheek and he frowned. "Your cheeks are red. They feel warm to the touch. I hope you didn't burn in this short time."

Gaara's face exploded with heat and he turned away. "It's possible. My skin is seldom unprotected in the sun." He dragged his feet through the water, headed for dry land. "Thank you for the lesson," he said. He shook his head when his clone turned to look at him, lifting his still wet limbs. The air was still thick with heat and moisture despite the orange glow over the gate signaling the late evening. He felt his skin dry quickly, a bead of what he suspected was sweat forming not soon after. He looked down at his damp underwear and grimaced. He wished Naruto had had the foresight to grab towels. He grabbed the kage robe from the hanging branch and with some reluctance, pulled it over his head. The fabric was soft against his skin and for the first time he realized what fine fabric it really was.

Naruto sat at the base of the tree, sitting cross-legged in his damp boxers. "Relax, in this heat, your clothes should dry in no time. It will help if you don't wear your robe. That will just make you get all sweaty again." Gaara glanced up at the sky and Naruto followed his gaze. "The shade should protect your skin." Naruto pat the spot next to him. Gaara glanced at the other shinobi hesitantly. He pulled the robe off slowly and hung it back up. His skin was already dry with the exception of his hair and boxers. He sat down carefully next to Naruto and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Man, that was dangerous," Naruto shook his head. "Tsunade would have had my skin if I drowned the leader of another country."

Gaara couldn't help the small smile. He had indeed been terrified at the time, but he couldn't help laughing at it now. The most fearsome shinobi in Suna and it was a lake that had almost done him in. "Thank you, for taking care of me." Naruto glanced at him and his hand shot forward to finger a curl of his hair.

Gaara pulled back, glancing at the hand suspiciously.

"Your hair curls a lot in this weather, doesn't it?"

Gaara tilted his head to the side. He had never actually noticed it before. Naruto pat his own hair, frowning. "Mine just sticks up a lot."

"It's different at other times of the year?" Gaara's lips curled and he glanced down at his knees to hide it.

"Well now that you mention it I suppose it's not really all that..." Naruto paused. His mouth fell open and he pointed at Gaara accusingly. "You just made a joke!" He held his stomach and started laughing. "Not a very good one, mind you, but a worthy attempt!" He clapped Gaara on the back and leaned forward laughing.

Gaara tried not to heed the warm hand on his shoulder. He expected Naruto to remove it at any moment, but it stayed there. The shinobi's laughter died down and he leaned forward, his blue eyes serious again.

"Now tell me something, I've been dying to know. Is the kazekage..." his hand slipped away and he leaned forward to whisper, "ticklish?" Quick hands rushed to his waist and Gaara felt the most shocking sensation he had ever experienced. His body squirmed away, trying to escape the persistent hands. He let out a small squeal and Naruto's pressed on mercilessly, shifting to his stomach and just below his arms. Gaara fought the sensations, turning his body to try to ward off the touch. His sand clone glanced at them angrily but Gaara held it at bay. He managed to scramble onto his knees, but Naruto's arms were wrapped around him from behind. He tugged him back and Gaara was knocked off his feet, falling into the other body. He landed in Naruto's lap and squirmed from the hands around him.

He tried to escape when the ticklish sensations were starting to have other affects on him as well. He willed his body to not respond in that way. "I bet your legs are ticklish too!" Naruto declared, reaching one hand to squeeze just above his knee. Gaara gasped and kicked his leg away. Naruto's hand followed and his arm landed in his lap and froze. Gaara's breath hitched. His face burned and he used Naruto's temporary pause to escape his grasp. He scrambled away and nodded to the sand clone which quickly dissolved and returned to Gaara's body. Gaara turned and Naruto sat with his back to the tree trunk, averting his gaze. Gaara was certain that he had felt it, that he had noticed his rather problematic state. But Naruto said nothing, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Sorry. I took things too far again," he apologized. Gaara snatched his robe from the tree and pulled it over his head quickly.

"It's getting late. The others will worry if we are gone too long."

Naruto nodded and quickly collected his clothes. They both dressed quietly, neither complaining despite the still damp state of their underwear or the awkward events beneath the tree. Gaara accepted Naruto's first dinner suggestion without argument and the two walked quietly to a small ramen stand bearing a sign that read Ichiraku.

Gaara looked at the steam rising off the bowl and tugged the collar of his robe. He swore he felt the sweat sliding down his back though he had not experienced such sensations before. He glanced at the other shinobi who tucked into his meal with relish seemingly unaware of the steam rising from the bowl and the sultry summer night.

Gaara lifted the steaming noodles to his lips, blowing discreetly and secretly grateful that there would be no conversation while they ate.

-

**Night in Konoha**

-

Naruto paused and glanced inside the dark window. He noticed the lump in the bed and rapped the glass with his knuckles. He turned his head, glancing across the quiet street to make sure no one could see him. He knocked a little louder and felt relief ease the hammering of his pulse when he noted a shadow slip out of the bed and move to the closet.

Sakura's face pressed near the glass. Her pink hair was disheveled and the dark smudges under her eyes were visible even in the dim light. Naruto smiled at her guiltily as she flipped the lock on her window and slid it open slowly. Her eyes were more alert as she listened for sounds below. They both held their breath, absolutely still in the silence until she waved him forward and Naruto slipped through the small window awkwardly, careful not to kick the lamp at his foot.

"This better be good," she said softly, flipping on the light. She left the window open and walked back over to her bed, sitting on the rumpled pink sheet and sitting in front of the fan.

Naruto chewed his lip, wondering where to begin. Earlier events played themselves out in his memory and it was only when Sakura cleared her throat that he realized he had spaced out.

"Well?" she arched a slim eyebrow. Her arms crossed over her chest, pulling the cherry colored robe tighter over her breasts. On any other day, Naruto would have been excited about that. Instead he ruffled the hair at the back of his head, sliding his hand down to his neck and letting it rest there.

"I think the Kazekage is gay," he blurted less delicately than he had planned. He flinched at his own words and Sakura's expression remained unmoved.

_That's it? _Her expression seemed to say.

"So?" Both her eyebrows lifted.

Naruto grimaced and turned away, pacing forward before whirling to face her. "I think he's attracted to _me_."

Sakura's mouth opened, her eyes thoughtful. Whatever words she had chosen she kept to herself. She tilted her head slightly before closing her mouth and facing him again. "How did you notice?"

Naruto launched into his story about the lake and the swimming lesson and his need to indulge in pranks. Sakura's mouth fell open, aghast when Naruto told her he had _tickled_ the Kazekage. "And well, I was trying to reach his knee, you know... that spot that always makes you squeal, and well, my arm sort of landed in his lap and he was..." he paused, remembering the sensation and his eyes widened again in shock, "_you_ know."

Sakura's mouth tilted down at the edges. Her brows furrowed.

"I didn't say anything at the time. I pretended like I didn't notice, but how could I _not?_ And it's not like I can tease him about this because he's _Gaara_ and geez, the last thing he needs is to be teased after what he's been through. That or his sand might kill me in my sleep!"

Sakura sighed, bowing her head and resting her forehead in her hand. Naruto paused, surprised out of his tirade by her reaction and the creepy vision of Tsunade at her desk, making the exact same gesture.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" she asked. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head. He closed his eyes, thinking back to his limited interaction with Suna's leader.

"That I know of," he frowned. "I don't know what to do. I can't lead him on! I can't just ignore it forever either. I'm freaking out here, Sakura. You gotta help me! And why aren't _you_ panicking with me?"

Sakura tugged the robe over her and slid one leg onto the bed. She turned her body to face him, her pink hair wafting in the fan's breeze. "Sit down," she said patting her mattress.

A goofy smile slid onto Naruto's face and he felt his cheeks grow warm. Sakura had never allowed him on her bed before. Her hand smacked the back of his head just as his bottom touched the mattress. "And don't be a pervert about it." He clutched the smarting area and pouted.

She scowled at the floor before taking a steadying breath and meeting his eyes again. Her faced looked serious and Naruto grew worried. "It has been obvious to most of us close enough to the Kazekage to realize he has had rather," her head tilted, her eyes unfocused, "special feelings for you."

Naruto covered his mouth, feeling his cheeks heating up on either side of his nose. "It's pretty amazing, but you seem to be the only one who _didn't _notice that you're the only one that makes the Kazekage smile." Naruto turned away and stared at the floor. He thought back to Gaara's many smiles since that fight when they were twelve. He has assumed... He had always imagined that it had become commonplace. "The problem is," Sakura continued and Naruto turned his attention back to her, "I'm not sure Gaara has realized it either."

Naruto turned, pulling his leg up onto the bed. "You mean... he doesn't _know_ he likes me?" His mouth fell open in slight horror. "But... how can he _not_ after what happened?"

Sakura gave him another one of her _are you a total moron?_ looks. "You remember when you fainted last year in Suna? Gaara volunteered to bathe with you so you'd have a babysitter." Naruto objected to her phrasing of the situation, but he didn't dare argue. She was already grumpy and that last smack to the head hurt despite the lack of intent to hurt him. He nodded hesitantly. "Not even Kankuro had bathed with his brother before. He was a little hurt by it. Gaara has bathed alone for as long as he was able. Obviously he makes rather remarkable exceptions for you."

Naruto felt like his eyes couldn't get much bigger.

"He's not used to being around other people naked. And if you recall our first days with Sai, you should remember how self-conscious we all get sometimes baring it all in front of others."

Naruto flashed back to the sand leaving his skin and the casual way he kept touching the Kazekage. He had touched the Kazekage's skin...

"He's not accustomed to rough housing like you or I. His body could just be sensitive to human contact, especially when it comes from someone he so obviously cares about. But if anything, he is probably just as confused about it as you are and a lot more embarrassed." Naruto nodded. The blush in his cheeks had spread to his neck, recalling how he had essentially pulled Gaara into his lap, running his hands all over him. He covered his face to hide his mortification.

"Don't be a jerk about it, Naruto. Gaara is less emotionally mature than you are, but he's also a lot more vulnerable. You do not want Kankuro and Temari on your ass if you do something to hurt him. Or Tsunade, when she finds out you've ruined diplomatic relations because you decided to act like you were twelve again instead of eighteen."

"But what do I _do_?" he said, flopping back onto her bed and staring at the wooden ceiling. "I can't ignore it. I can't be all casual when I know it makes him all _confused_."

Sakura was quiet. Her weight shifted on the bed and she settled on her side, one elbow propped up and head in her hand. "Well how do _you_ feel about it? What are your feelings toward the Kazekage?"

Naruto folded his hands over his stomach. He tried to think of an answer to Sakura's question while he stared up at the patterns in the wood above him. _How do I feel?_

His thoughts shifted through the many conflicting feelings in his heart, but they slipped away from him like something he could not grasp. His mind was distracted by the heat, by the silence, by the heaviness in the air that could only be relieved with a summer storm. The patterns in the wood above him took shape and as he tried to focus, to figure out if this panic was indignation, disgust, or confusion, his eyes latched onto a small bit of darkened wood not too unlike a familiar gourd.

-

Gaara swayed his hand absently, feeling the push and pull of the water around him, remembering the feeling of the water slipping against his legs as Naruto held him up and his hips turned with each kick. He blinked and glanced across the tub at Kankuro's naked face watching him curiously. He averted his eyes and slid into the water a bit deeper.

"What's on your mind?" his brother ignored his evasive tactics. One hand held onto the folded towel resting on his brown hair and he used the other to help scoot himself closer. "You were daydreaming a moment ago and you seldom look happy when you do." Gaara felt the all too increasingly familiar burn beneath his skin.

He shook his head, but his brother's gaze was steady.

"It happened again, that's all." He met his brother's eyes and nodded at the wrinkle in his forehead and the grim comprehension.

"When?" he asked.

"Earlier today. Before dinner, Uzumaki took me a nearby lake. He taught me to swim," he paused, still perplexed by this odd turn in events. No one had ever stopped to teach him anything not related to battle.

"He taught you... to swim?" Kankuro reiterated. "You let him near you again without your shield?" Kankuro's eyes shifted to the clone watching from the door. Gaara nodded quietly. "Is that when... I mean..." Kankuro coughed.

Gaara shook his head, eyes bent toward the water. "It was after... when he _tickled_ me." Gaara said the word carefully, still unaccustomed to the word, curling his tongue up until he was certain he pronounced the k and the l.

"He _what_?" Kankuro gaped, holding his torso away. "You're _ticklish_?" Kankuro sounded vaguely horrified.

"I was when I was four," Gaara said absently. An old memory surfaced and he wondered how he could forget Yashamaru's laughing face as his fingers poked into Gaara's sides. He had forgotten how he had laughed as a child.

Kankuro was silent next to him. He leaned his head back and slid the towel over his eyes and the room fell silent save for the occasional rustle of sand.

"And he's the only one? You're certain?" His voice was slightly muffled. Gaara nodded and then realized his brother could not see him.

"He is also the only one to touch me while I bore no shield. Perhaps," he paused. Kankuro pulled the towel down to glance at his brother. Gaara glanced at the clone before lowering his vision back to the water. "Perhaps if I allowed others..."

Perhaps if he tested himself to see if the same occurred with any others, he wanted to say.

"You don't have to go so far," Kankuro interrupted him. "It's not like your sand prevents you from feeling things completely." Gaara nodded at his brother's wisdom. It was true that giving up his shield was a risky undertaking. Were he a simple jounin it might be permissible, but he was the kazekage. "And anyways, you shouldn't be ashamed. I've always suspected that Uzumaki kind of stood out in your eyes. And it's not uncommon for male shinobi to couple, especially among teams."

Gaara looked up in surprise. Kankuro pulled the towel back over his face, but not before Gaara caught a glimpse of red on his cheeks.

"Why did this not come to my attention before?"

Kankuro's arm rested against his forehead. "Because out team has always been you, me, and Temari. Obviously working with your siblings is a little different than working with strangers. I wasn't going to take out my sexual frustrations on my _siblings_."

Gaara's mouth fell open when he realized his brother was speaking from experience.

"Then with who?" Gaara asked calmly. Kankuro whipped off the towel and glared at him. But Gaara was only curious and wasn't trying to tease his brother. He chewed his lip, annoyance plain on his face. He grimaced and slapped the water in frustration.

"Inuzuka, Kiba. The one with the dog," Kankuro looked away and Gaara remembered the boy with the brown face marked with tattoos. He was always loud and brash, not too different from Uzumaki at times. Gaara nodded and smiled at his brother with a new sense of kinship.

"Please don't look at me like that," Kankuro sighed. "The point is, it happens. For some of us it sticks, for others it's a way to unwind before we go back to facing uncertain death. You just gotta figure out if you're responding to him because you feel lonely, or horny," he nearly choked on the word, "or if you're like Temari and have a thing for just one person in particular."

Gaara titled his head, wondering who Temari could possibly be so attached to. For as long as he had known her, his sister had been a tom boy. The only time he remembered she was a girl was when she yelled at the two of them in motherly ways or scolded them for worrying her, or complained of the pain in her stomach and snapped at them more than usual. But Kankuro didn't seem inclined to elaborate.

"How do I find out? How do I know if..." Gaara paused. _If I only want Uzumaki?_ he asked himself.

Kankuro crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. He titled his head to the side like he did whenever he had a particularly difficult time solving something. He made a low sort of "hn" sound before tilting his head the other way. Finally he nodded.

"It may be too late to do anything about it tonight, but I do have an idea. Inuzuka," Kankuro paused and coughed a little, averting his eyes, "owes me some favors," he said into his hand. "Maybe I can call one in tomorrow. In the meantime, don't think too much about it. It doesn't bother you when you're not being touched by Uzumaki, right?"

Gaara shook his head. Kankuro smiled with what Gaara suspected was relief. "Great! You're probably worrying over nothing." Kankuro pat his brother's shoulder and Gaara nodded. He tried not to frown.

-

Sakura was shaking him roughly. Naruto roused himself and opened his eyes to see the familiar shape of dark wood. "Go sleep in your own bed," she grumped at him. Naruto rubbed his face, realizing how tired he was.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up and smoothing out the rumpled sheets. Sakura's big green eyes were worried. She pat his knee before he stood up and stretched. "I'm sorry to bother you so late. I should go," he said. He head toward the open window and Sakura rose from the bed to follow him. Her hand paused on his wrist before he could climb up.

"You shouldn't let this bother you. Not yet. Let the Kazekage figure out his own feelings before botching up what may very well be his only real friendship." Naruto nodded, sighing as he lifted himself out of the window.

A slight breeze had lifted in the street, the air seemed heavier with moisture. A storm was on its way.

Sakura turned off her light and looked up at him from the window. In the moonlight, her skin was pale, her hair somehow darker. For a moment, Naruto reflected how similar they were in features: green eyes, warm colored hair and pale skin. He stopped and shook away that train of thought before it could progress further.

He bid Sakura good night before turning to the gathered clouds moving toward the village. He rushed to his own apartment before they could catch up.

His apartment was silent as he slipped inside. He rushed to open the windows, the stuffiness in the room enough to make him feel claustrophobic. He tossed off his shirt and his shorts, padding around his apartment in just his boxers. His mind flashed back to the kage's hesitation and how he had undressed slowly and tried to cover himself while he stood on the edge of the lake.

How had Naruto missed how uncomfortable he was?

Naruto leaped onto his bed and turned onto his back, resting the back of his head in his hands. He stared at his own ceiling, but there was no gourd like pattern or any patterns other than weird blob shaped outlines.

"How do I feel about this?" he asked the empty room. Sakura's words had calmed him somehow. She was right of course. He was being immature and there was no reason to be angry or disgusted. He doubted Gaara had ever harbored a crush on anyone before. This was probably his first one. He imagined it was confusing and he remembered how sensitive he was to Sakura's every word when they were kids or how crestfallen he was every time she looked at him with cold eyes or threw herself on Sasuke's arm. He couldn't bring himself to make Gaara suffer the same.

But wouldn't kindness be the same as leading him on?

Naruto groaned and turned onto his side. His stuffed his face into his pillow and wondered... what was he going to do?

He raised his head when the first drops hit the window pane. He dragged himself up and stomped over to the window, ready to slide it closed when he stopped. He looked up at the dark gray clouds, a swirl in the dark night sky. A fat drop hit his eye lash and he blinked. He sighed and his hand moved away from the still open window. He pulled on the nearest articles of clothing and climbed out the window back into the night.

-

Gaara sat alone on the roof on the guest tower. Or almost alone since he ignored the presence of his ANBU guard in the background. He sat quietly and gazed on the dark village. A breeze had lifted and he preferred the solitary rooftop in the open air to the stuffy confines of his room. He could smell the moisture in the air. It weighed on him, struggling to gather and form the rain he knew would come.

Even in summer, water was plentiful in this green country. Gaara felt a pang of longing for his dry home.

It had been a long time since he had sat alone and gazed out on the peaceful village. He didn't like to remember the last time, or the senseless murder that took place the eve of the chuunin finals. It felt like another lifetime ago.

Now he had fame and recognition in a positive way. He had a community that accepted him, family that loved him and friends... A best friend even. A best friend who he potentially cared for more than he thought himself capable.

Gaara lifted his face when the first drop brushed his nose. Another followed, not far behind and tickled his hand.

He lifted his palm up, reaching with dry hands for the rain falling. This sort of touch had never bothered him, nor his brother's hand, warm on his shoulder, or his sister's embraces when she left and returned from missions. The medics had never elicited such reactions when they checked his body, or healed the occassional illness. In the catalogue of human interaction he had experienced since his ascent from madness, only Uzumaki had made his body react on its own. It was a frightening possibility, this lack of control. His only solution was to prevent any contact until he could determine its true cause.

And yet, somewhere deep inside, he wondered how Uzumaki felt when he touched him. The other shinobi seemed thoroughly unaffected by touch, unashamed of baring his body or seeing another bare his. He accepted it without a second thought and Gaara was left to wonder if maybe he was simply still removed from the world in some ways. But he recoiled at the thought of entering a public bath and rendering himself vulnerable before so many others.

The time between drops lessened and they began colliding against his unmoving body with more force. He enjoyed the cool sensation they brought and tilted his face up to the sky. He turned when the sounds of a scuffle interrupted the peace. His sand rustled despite the rain, ready to attack the intrusion.

Gaara relaxed when a guard brought forward a familiar scowling face. Uzumaki's neck was held tightly in the ANBU's arm.

"He was sneaking around the roof, Kazekage-sama," the toneless voice sounded from behind a white mask.

"I just wanted to see if he was awake! Sheesh," Naruto scowled, his hands on the black clad arm struggled to loosen the iron grip.

"Release him," Gaara said calmly. "Thank you," Gaara turned away, looking back up at the drops falling down from the sky. Naruto grumbled after the guard released him, still scowling as he settled down next to Gaara on the terra cotta tiles. "Forgive him, it's his job," Gaara said, not looking at the other shinobi. He tried to ignore the sudden leap his heart had taken when the other shinobi appeared.

"Yeah, I know. I'm mostly sore that I got caught." He ruffled his hair and Gaara noted his bare arms. The crystal rested against his clavicle above the neckline of an orange tank top.

Gaara averted his eyes. "I couldn't sleep," he said, leaning back and pressing his palms against the wavy tiles. The surface was harsh against his palms, but he ignored his discomfort, intent on seeming at ease. "Your nights offer no relief from the heat."

Naruto nodded. "We never get used to it either. Not really anyway. It helps if you don't wear so much clothing," Naruto chuckled and then quickly stopped. He stopped smiling and cleared his throat.

"I was admiring your monument," Gaara changed the subject. "You look up to them, don't you?" Gaara could just make out the godaime's stoic face. He seldom saw her look so stoic, but he could see the likeness.

"Oh yeah, that!" Naruto laughed. "Once, when I was twelve I painted all over them. I gave sandaime a bloody nose and everything!" Gaara glanced at the known prankster in slight surprise. Naruto's smile turned wistful. The rain grew heavier, but all his attention was directed at that monument. "That was before Iruka acknowledged me, back when no one paid attention unless I was getting in trouble."

Gaara looked down into his lap. Naruto's tone was not lost on him. It was always difficult to drag up memories from that time.

"I wonder what my father would have said if he had seen what I did to his face," Naruto chuckled.

Gaara's ears perked up in curiosity. He had never asked Naruto about his parentage before.

"Your father?"

Naruto's face erupted into a huge smile. He beamed with pride when he pointed to the monument. "Second one from the right."

Gaara glanced up in surprise at the fourth hokage. He had heard that the young leader had died young, sacrificing himself to seal the nine tailed beast into... his son.

"Our parents were not so different, were they?" Gaara said. Two boys, sons of the village yondaime and infused with the power of a tailed beast at their father's behest.

Naruto lowered his head. He took a deep breath and leaned back. "My father wanted me to be a hero, or so Kakashi-sensei tells me. But things didn't work out quite that way. Not at first," he added hastily.

Gaara nodded and for the first time, he realized how alone the boy must have been. Gaara had always taken his siblings for granted. For some years he had what he thought was Yashamaru's love and though he never cared for the yondaime, his father, he had a parent to care for him in ways Naruto had not.

"Your father would be proud," Gaara said. His mind flashed back to the decomposing body they had found after the chuunin exams. "My father would be disappointed to see what a dull weapon I've become."

"Don't say that!" Naruto protested hotly. His hand grabbed Gaara's shoulder. The touch was warm and it pleased him that Naruto seemed so outraged on his behalf. He quelled the smile threatening to emerge as he glanced down at that hand. Nothing pooled in his belly or other awkward places as he he glanced up at Naruto. The other boy paused, seemingly surprised by his own reaction. He pulled the hand away and clasped the other around it as if to hold onto it.

"My father's intentions were not so honorable as yours," Gaara mused and tilted his head to the side. "I do not consider it shameful that I've become that which he did not intend." Gaara's clothes had begun to cling to him. He thought nothing of the growing damp spots of dark material spreading across his chest and legs. He could feel the water at his shoulders sinking into the thin layer of sand.

"You should not be out in the rain," he said. He glanced at Uzumaki, noting the dark patches on the thin shirt. His arms had a thin sheen of water, a few drops sliding down invisible trails to his hands. "Rest and do not worry about me. I am accustomed to long nights alone."

Naruto frowned at that. His chest rose and fell and his hand rubbed through his hair, rubbing in the drops hanging like jewels from the tips of his hair.

"I couldn't sleep either. I couldn't stop thinking," he paused. Gaara's heart leaped up to his throat. He _had _noticed...

"I'm sorry," he offered without explanation. Gaara's heart began to beat a little faster. His sand grew agitated and he sent soothing thoughts.

"You've saved my life twice now," Gaara said. "My debt to you will never be fulfilled. You need not apologize."

The nervous laughter was drowned out in the heavy pattering of the rain plinking against the tiles.

"I don't think it counts when I'm the one who put you in danger in the first place." Gaara calmed when he surmised the apology had referred to the drowning incident and not what came after.

"I forgave you as soon as it was over. Don't let it trouble you," Gaara looked down into his lap. His own admission startled him when he realized it was true. Had it been one of his subordinates, or even Kankuro, he would have been outraged, or angry enough to instill fear in the other person for days. With Naruto he had been too distracted by the physical contact between them to feel anything other than self-awareness. And yet, he wasn't all that flustered now though the shinobi in question was but an arm's length away.

Naruto was silent. Gaara's eyes shifted to the fabric clinging to his chest. Would he feel differently if that material were gone, or his own clothes were on the floor and nothing but bare skin was between them? Was nakedness essential to provoke the feelings that had confused him earlier in the day?

"Gaara?"

"You're soaked," Gaara commented. He startled when he realized what he had said. He looked down at his own clothes to notice that he was too. He realized that, with the exception of the lake, for the first time since he had arrived in Konoha he felt cool.

"So are you," Naruto said defensively. He rubbed his hands over his arms, but neither of them moved. Gaara looked back up at the sky, an invitation back to his room on the tip of his tongue. But what would he do when he got there? Offer Uzumaki a change of clothes? Suggest they strip out of their wet garments? Already he could feel the warmth in his cheeks as his imagination ran away with him. Perhaps his feelings for the man sitting next to him was more in tune with his sister's deep seeded feelings for her unnamed suitor than his brother's casual dalliances with other leaf shinobi.

"So a funny thing happened the other day," Naruto spoke up and Gaara glanced up in surprise. He didn't question the quick change in topic or the way Naruto was careful not to touch him again when their encounters were so often filled with casual high fives, pats to the back or poking and prodding that only the leaf shinobi was willing to hazard. He smiled as the humorous tale unfolded into the otherwise quiet night, ignoring the rain pouring down on their heads, and enjoyed the familiar sense of peace it brought to his heart.


	3. Figuring It Out

AN: Sorry, I meant to update this earlier, but life got a little busy. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.

-

**Swelter 04**

-

**Figuring it out**

Inuzuka Kiba's dark eyes were trailing up and down his body. His mouth grinned wide enough on one side to reveal a rather dog-like canine and his tongue slid out along his teeth. Kankuro quickly stood between them and all Gaara could see was the black shirt covering his brother's wide back and hear the sound of the brown paper bag in Kiba's hand being snatched away.

"Watch it. That's my brother you're ogling." Kankuro stepped away and sat on the bed. He pulled out the contents and flipped through the magazines quickly. "Che, you actually look at all this crap?"

Kiba shot Gaara a parting grin. He regarded the leaf shinobi warily, uncomfortable with that stare. He kept his guard up as Kiba turned his back and leaned over the magazines in Kankuro's hands.

"Naw, only about half of those are mine. You can thank my sister for the rest. Only... don't really. She doesn't know I borrowed them."

Kankuro shook his head. "I hope this works," he muttered.

"I made sure I grabbed a variety. There's a little something of everything," Kiba's eyes were on him again. He shot him a quick wink. "Of course, we can also try the old fashioned way." That heated look was back. "I know a few girls," he added hastily when Kankuro glared.

Kankuro shook his head. "I'll have these back to you tonight."

"Take your time with them," Kiba waved him off. He crossed the room slowly as he made his way to the door. "Enjoy them," he smiled each word in a way that put Gaara on edge.

"Him?" Gaara turned to his brother as soon as the door was closed. Gaara realized his earlier assessment of Inuzuka was based on outdated knowledge. Clearly this predator-like young man was not the same as the boy Kankuro once rescued from Orochimaru's minions.

"It was a long time ago," Kankuro said impatiently. His chest heaved and he held up the large stack of magazines. Gaara wrinkled his nose when the top cover revealed two large breasts just covered by the small hands of a woman who tried to exude sex and only accomplished a vague sort of mock horror. "Try looking at these. This is how the rest of the population gets their kicks. Save the ones that... work for you," Kankuro said carefully.

Gaara accepted the large armful and glanced down at the brightly colored cover with skepticism. His brother stood from the bed with the same expression he exhibited when his stomach hurt. "I'll be on the training grounds."

Gaara recalled that Kankuro hadn't attempted to train once since they arrived. He realized, with some amusement, that his brother was uncomfortable. Not that he could blame him. He found the subject a little unsettling himself. He put the stack of magazines down and with some hesitation, he reached out his hand. His fingers recoiled from the high shoulder and he paused. Slowly, he moved forward again and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder the way his brother had so often done for him.

Kankuro startled under his touch and Gaara quirked his lips in apology. "Thank you," he said.

The tension in Kankuro's body disappeared and he offered a grin from behind the white and purple paint. His brother's large hand reached up and ruffled his hair. "Anytime, little brother."

-

Naruto stepped back in time to barely miss Sakura's fist. Her second blow followed quick on his heels and grazed his shoulder with her knuckle. The small spot ached and Naruto struggled to recover his bearings.

Sakura paused and stood up, hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you? You can't even step out of my wide swings today."

Naruto frowned and rubbed his eyes. He too had noticed his sluggishness throughout the day and he considered tagging Sai in order to take over their teammate's spot under the tree. Even with the sun bearing down on him he felt he could sleep anywhere at this point.

"I slept late," he rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing at the sweat that left his hand damp. He pulled out a handkerchief and rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Later than I did?" she raised an eyebrow. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood with her legs apart.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Tell me you didn't do something stupid."

Sai's head perked up at the signs of confrontation.

"What did dickless do this time?" Sai asked.

Naruto cringed at the nickname and tried to ignore it. Sai had been better about it lately, but the old epithet emerged now and then when Sai suspected Naruto had done something to warrant the insult.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled at him. "I didn't," he said more quietly to Sakura.

"But you did something," Sakura stated. She looked unconvinced.

Sai watched with interest and Naruto glared at him, hoping his well meaning look would send him away. As usual, all subtlety was either lost or ignored by the other man and Naruto turned his back, grabbing Sakura around the shoulders and steered her in the other direction.

Her green eyes looked up at him, two pink brows lifted in expectation. Naruto took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder. Sai still sat off the field, his art book in his lap. He made no move to follow them though his eyes remained fixed on their forms.

Naruto leaned over to better whisper into Sakura's ear.

"I went to see Gaara, after I talked to you." Sakura's eyes widened angrily and Naruto fought the urge to jump away. "Nothing happened! I didn't," he paused and looked down. "I didn't say anything about _that_."

Sakura's anger melted and she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "So why were you up so late?"

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to summarize his impulsiveness that didn't sound completely moronic. "I just... I can't figure this stuff out by thinking. You know that has never been my strong point." Sakura nodded like she understood that point too well. Naruto frowned. "I had to... feel it out for myself."

"You felt up the Kazekage?" Naruto and Sakura both flinched at the same time. Naruto turned to see Sai smiling at the both of them.

"No! Of course not! And when the hell did you sneak up on us?" Naruto tugged on his hair with both hands. Now that Sai knew about his secret, half the shinobi population would know about it by next week. Naruto took a deep breath. He reminded himself that getting impatient with Sai would not help the situation, though he felt a twitch in his fingers that he suspected would only go away with a few punches to the too happy grin on his teammate's face. "I stayed up and talked to him. Like we normally do when one of us is in town," he looked pointedly at both of his teammates. "Like I'll probably do once he's all done with his meetings later today."

"You have a date?" Sai persisted.

Naruto let out a frustrated growl. "No! Leave me alone. You know nothing about this!" Sai's smile faded.

"Is this why you've stopped trying to peak over the fence at the onsen?" Sakura glanced at him in surprise. Naruto rubbed his palm over his face.

"No, that also has nothing to do with this." Sai was quiet, still watching him. "Honest! That's not it... I just... got to an age where I realized it was a little inappropriate..." Which was true for the most part, Naruto discovered. He didn't mention that he had gotten bored of it or only managed to glimpse a few wrinkly baa-chans. He still shuddered when he remembered it.

"So what's wrong?" Sai asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said testily. "As I was telling Sakura, _nothing _is wrong. I just stayed up late it all."

"With the Kazekage," Sai said. Naruto swore he could detect a hint of amusement beneath the usually dead pan voice.

"Yes. And we _talked_ and that was it and then I went to bed. Alone!" he added hastily.

Sai grinned as though Naruto were only proving him right.

"What's going on over here?" another voice chimed in. Naruto startled and looked behind him to see Kiba approaching them from the other side of the field. "Trouble in paradise?" Inuzuka grinned. His usual jacket was gone and he wore only a mesh shirt that did little to conceal the broad chest and well toned body he prided himself on so much on lately.

"What do you want dog-face? Come to work on your tan?" Naruto said automatically. He didn't know when it started, but somewhere along the line, he and Inuzuka had started a friendly banter that quickly turned into an exchange of insults. Sakura smacked his arm, reminding him to be polite.

Kiba laughed and lifted up the hem of his shirt. "You're just jealous I got all this going on." He winked at Sakura when he caught her looking. Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked away, pretending like she couldn't care less. "Someone hasn't gotten any action in awhile. Oh wait... I forgot. _Someone_ is still a virgin." Kiba laughed and side stepped the punch Naruto threw at him.

"Naruto has a date," Sai piped up, a huge smile on his face, "with the Kazekage." Naruto groaned and slumped his shoulders, his will to fight suddenly deflated. He reminded himself that it was illegal to kill your own teammates. Sakura chortled behind her fist and cleared her throat.

Kiba forgot he was trying to escape Naruto's fist and paused. His face lit up with surprise. "No shit, really? How'd you score that?" He seemed genuinely impressed. Kiba threw an arm around Naruto and he leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear. He kept an eye on Sai, making sure the boy wasn't trying to overhear. "So that's why Kankuro wouldn't let me touch him. Mm mm, if I hadn't already done his brother ..."

Naruto threw off Kiba's arm and shoved him away. "Don't talk about him like that! Leave him alone. He's not like you."

Kiba scoffed and stood his ground. "Come on, like you weren't thinking the same thing."

Sakura skirted them carefully. She grabbed Sai by the arm and tugged him further away from them, keeping her eyes on them all the while.

Naruto took a step forward. "He's the leader of an allied country and deserves a little more respect. Don't put me on the same level as a dog like you." Naruto crossed his arms. He worried that if he left his hands free, he'd start a real fight.

"The fuck, Uzumaki? When did you become such a prude? Weren't you the one sneaking out porn mags before we were 12?" Kiba smiled. His eyes narrowed, gleaming with mischief. He lowered his stance, hands at the ready as he began to circle Naruto. "So what? You wanna fight and defend the Kazekage's honor? All I said is I wouldn't mind tapping that..."

Naruto rushed forward but before either of them could get at each other a wooden figure rattled between them.

Naruto stopped short when he recognized the puppet in front of him. He glanced around him and sure enough Kankuro stood off the field, his fingers twisted at odd angles as he manipulated Karasu's strings.

"How about you save that spirit and spar with me on the grounds?" Kankuro eyed Kiba. The Inuzuka heir smirked, standing up straight and lightly pushed Karasu away from him with a particularly long nail.

"Well if you put it like that, I suppose I can't turn down the challenge." He tilted his head to one side and gave Kankuro a once over. "Akamaru!" he shouted and the large white dog came bounding over from Naruto knew not where. He could have sworn the horse-like dog had been absent a minute ago. "Have fun on your _date_, Uzumaki," Kiba jeered without taking his eyes off of his opponent. Naruto glanced over at Kankuro angrily, but he realized that the puppet-nin was also riled up by Inuzuka's comments. Naruto hated to step away from a fight, but he could accept it in this case. He stepped off the field and joined his teammates by the sidelines. Naruto didn't feel so tired anymore.

"Stupid dog-face," Naruto muttered. And stupid Sai too, he thought, glaring at the pale boy who was undisturbed by this curious escalation of anger and confrontation. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let Kiba get to you. He hits on practically anything these days."

Naruto frowned, looking over at Inuzuka dodging one of Karasu's attacks on the field. It _didn't_ make him feel any better imagining a sleazy guy like that trying to hit on his close friend. And between Sai spreading news of the Kazekage's "date" and Konoha's manwhore of the hour taking note of the Suna leader, Naruto feared this was only the beginning.

"I gotta get out of here. If I watch any longer, I'll try to jump in." He slipped away from Sakura's hand and turned his back on the sparring field.

"Enjoy your date," Sai said. Naruto glared over his shoulder, but the expression was wiped off his face, sneaking into a smile while Sai quietly rubbed the back of his head where Sakura had smacked him.

-

Gaara had resorted to flipping through pages. He paused on one, opening the magazine wide enough to see the entire photo of a rather busty blonde in a coy pose that did more to tease than show off her charms. Her wavy hair fell across her shoulders and she hunched over to blow a kiss. The pose looked somewhat familiar somehow and Gaara smiled to himself when he remembered the childhood jutsu Naruto had invented. He had only seen it once, but while Gaara didn't see its merit, he found it amusing that Naruto had started his pranks at such a young age.

He found himself putting the magazine aside, still opened to the image he figured would look very familiar indeed with a few marks drawn along the sides of both cheeks. Gaara flipped through the next magazine and quickly put it in the discard pile. He paused before picking up the next one, rubbing his eyes a little and wondering how other men could find these magazines so fascinating when all the faces started to blend into one another and all the poses were a slight variation of the last one. He tried to remind himself why he was doing this.

He took a fortifying breath before picking up the next magazine. A masculine smile greeted him, and Gaara lifted a brow before trailing his eyes over the rest of the near naked form. His finger slid down the page, tracing the shadows highlighting the muscular body. He had to admit to himself that he was a little more interested this time and flipped the cover to the first page. His eyes drank in the next image, and the next. But when he checked himself for any reactions he discovered none and continued on to the next page. He paused again on a man looking out a window, the profile of his shapely behind visible while his lean thighs carefully covered his more intimate parts. His hair was a bright yellow, the color of his eyes not quite visible beneath the lowered gaze. Gaara's fingers brushed against the page. He imagined that face turning and smiling at him with blue, blue eyes. He took a deeper breath and slid the pads of his fingers against the slippery paper. His stomach fluttered and closed the magazine quickly. He flicked his wrist and threw it on top of the sizable discard pile. He closed the magazine he had left open on the bed and also placed it top of the pile.

Gaara covered his face with his hands. _What am I doing?_ he thought. He glanced up when a knock at the door caught his attention. Gaara glanced up and nearly answered when he remembered the pile next to him. He picked them up and shuffled them into the brown paper bag, tossing in the ones he had yet to glance through.

"Yes?" he asked and his guard peeked in with an increasingly familiar expression on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto wishes to see you."

A fluttery feeling rose in his stomach. He nodded to the guard and his dark hair disappeared behind the wooden frame. Uzumaki's sunflower-like hair appeared. He approached sheepishly like he was embarrassed.

"Hey," he muttered. He averted his eyes and Gaara discovered he disliked this. Uzumaki fidgeted, his foot scuffling along the wooden floor.

"Has something happened?" Gaara asked, suddenly concerned.

Naruto stiffened, turning toward the small desk in the corner. He brushed his fingers across a parchment there.

"You can say that." He cleared his throat. He touched other things, while Gaara waited patiently but Uzumaki was silent.

"Will you tell me what?" Gaara said. He shifted on the bed, very aware of the bag of magazines next to him. Naruto sighed, still not looking at him. "Will it explain why you won't look me in the face?"

Uzumaki turned at this, surprised. He grimaced and lowered his face to the floor.

"Sorry... it's just..." he hesitated and the fluttery feeling in Gaara's stomach turned into an anxiety that crept into his chest. "I ran into Inuzuka on the training grounds earlier..."

Gaara's eyes darting to the brown paper bag.

"We were talking and well... I mentioned how we were up late last night and Sai got it into his head that there was something between us and since I mentioned that I was going to see you today since it's your last day and all and that you had nothing to do that it was a date and well, he sort of blurted to Inuzuka that we did and now the guy thinks its true and well... I just thought I would warn you." Uzumaki exhaled a deep sigh and finally smiled. "Wow, that was kind of awkward," he laughed.

Gaara missed his last statement. Gaara had come to expect long ramblings from his talkative friend and he had grown quite proficient at taking in the rapid comments, but his brain had stopped on the part where they had a date.

"A date?" he said aloud, feeling his cheeks heat up at the thought of it.

"Yeah," Naruto sat down on the bed next to him. "Pretty crazy, right? Can you imagine us going on a date?" Naruto chuckled but Gaara's insides twinged at his words.

Was it really such a crazy idea? Though he tried to imagine the Hokage on a date, and he supposed, as leader of a country, it was preposterous for anyone to fathom. Gaara snapped to attention when he noted the rustling of paper and Uzumaki snooping into the brown paper bag next to him.

Gaara reached out a hand for the bag but it was too late. Naruto was picking up the magazine Gaara had put aside earlier; the one with the blonde that reminded him so much of a certain shinobi.

"Oh hey, I have this one!" he blurted before he paused, and his face turned scarlet. "I mean... eh hem, uh, so what have you been up to, I mean! um, how are you?" Naruto grimaced. He slipped the magazine back into the bag and pushed it away from him carefully.

A smile escaped and Gaara chuckled at the other man's embarrassment. "My brother left those here," he said, choosing his words carefully. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell Uzumaki about his experiments.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto sounded amused. He pulled out the magazines again to take a look. His face twisted a little when he reached one with a naked man on the front, his erect penis jutting out. "Your brother has some... interesting taste." He put the magazines back. "I used to look at these when I was younger. A friend of mine, Konohamaru and I have this competition going. Who can come up with the most perverted jutsu and well, these used to be my research materials until Jiraiya taught me how juvenile they were and showed me where to get the really _good_ stuff." Naruto paused and looked up at Gaara nervously. His cheeks turned pink and he looked away. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about that stuff."

Gaara tried to hide the warmth in his own cheeks. It was a subject that had never entered their conversation before.

"You don't read these," Gaara gestured, "anymore?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. They're kind of boring actually. All the pictures start to look the same after awhile. It was great when I was 12, but I feel like I've moved on since then."

Gaara felt a slight sense of relief. Apparently not everyone found these magazines interesting. Still, one question begged to be asked.

"What did Jiraiya teach you?" Gaara asked. He kept his voice calm despite the pronounced thumping of his heart, curling his fingers against the cover of the bed.

"The old perv used to spy on the women in the onsen," Naruto chuckled. "Though to be honest, you can have some pretty mixed results," Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"You... spy on naked women?" Gaara said with alarm.

"No!" Naruto raised his hands in protest. "Well... I used to," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I just... didn't think it was right so I stopped. And it was so much work, it wasn't exactly enjoyable."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, still disapproving.

"Hey! I promise you, I haven't done it in years. Honest. It just got boring... like the magazines."

"And now?" Gaara prompted, curious to know what interested his friend. Naruto blushed and scratched his cheek. His blue eyes turned toward the magazines before quickly shifting to the floor. "You get your kicks the old fashioned way?" Gaara said, repeating the expressions he heard earlier in the day. Naruto's mouth fell open instantly, his body protesting with his hands and the stiffness of his body.

"No! Of course not! I... I'm not like that," he muttered, looking away. His jaw stood out in sharp relief, his mouth pouting. "I've never... I mean..." He scowled at Gaara. "I know it's common for people our age, but I always thought..." Naruto stopped. "I'm saving myself," he huffed and crossed his arms. He looked away stubbornly and Gaara realized he didn't know the full extent of the meaning behind his question.

"I apologize," Gaara said. "I was repeating something I heard Inuzuka say. I realize now that I didn't properly understand the implications." He tried not to smile, but it pleased him that the man sitting so close to him valued something like intimacy; that he didn't give himself so freely like others among their ranks.

"Inuzuka!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his head back and groaning while he threw a hand over his eyes. "I almost forgot," he whined. "Now that he thinks you're dating guys, he totally has it in for you! I came here to warn you!"

Gaara glanced up. "Has it . . . in for me?" He tilted his head to ponder this phrasing. Certainly Naruto didn't mean that the Inuzuka boy meant to make an attempt on his life.

"Yeah, he's... attracted," Naruto coughed. "You should watch out for him. He's rather persistent when he wants to get into someone pants. Don't let him catch you alone." Gaara smiled slightly at this. He remembered the heated look in the other man's eyes and he knew better than to succumb to false charms. "Don't take him lightly. He will see this as a challenge. Just... keep your guard up, okay?" Naruto pleaded.

Gaara noted the wrinkle between Naruto's brows and the bright look in his blue eyes. He realized his friend was being serious. "Are you worried for me? Do you think it so easy to find oneself alone in the company of the Kazekage?"

Naruto paused, looking around the quiet room. "But we're alone all the time," he pointed out.

"And if I spend all my free time in Konoha alone with you, when do you propose Inuzuka will catch me off guard?" Gaara glanced at the brown paper bag. He would have Kankuro return them tonight.

Naruto paused at that one. He blushed a little, mouth quirking up. "Really? You spend all your free time with me?" he said softly. Gaara nodded calmly.

"You're one the few individuals the guards or my siblings will trust with me alone. Inuzuka would have to work hard indeed to seduce a kage."

Naruto glanced down at his lap. "Oh. Sorry... I just..."

"Worried," Gaara supplied. Naruto nodded. Gaara turned away, glancing out the window and noting the sun still high in the sky. "And what if.." His fingers clenched into a fist against the soft cotton sheets. He hesitated to voice the risky question he wanted so much to ask. "What if I welcomed his advances?" he forced out. The room was silent enough he wondered if Uzumaki could also hear the hammering of his heart. He tried to calm the sand before it shifted. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him, but was too skittish to face him. Naruto swallowed and the silence between them felt as thick as the afternoon humidity.

"You... want to see Inuzuka? Like _that_?"

Gaara stared at his feet, toeing the ground like he was five, on the playground alone. "No," he shook his head. "I. . . don't know," he admitted.

"I didn't... I mean, I thought..," Naruto struggled. His voice was slow with frustration.

"You thought what?" Gaara said.

"I didn't think you were... interested in that type of stuff."

"Interested in what?" Gaara said more harshly than he intended. His heart was hammering in his ears.

Naruto blushed and looked away. He pushed the bag away from him as an after thought.

"Sex?" Gaara hazarded a guess. Naruto's face looked up startled. "Human contact? Love?" Gaara's sand rattled. He took a deep breath, willing his hands not to tremble. "Aren't you?" he said more quietly. Part of him feared the answer.

"Well... yeah," he admitted slowly. "I guess," he sighed, and Gaara forced himself to meet his eyes. Naruto lowered his gaze. "I guess we all do," he said. "It's just... Inuzuka..." he paused and closed his mouth.

"Is it wrong to want another man's touch?" Gaara breathed, eyes roving over Uzumaki's clothed form, and remembering the sun-kissed skin, the warm touch of smooth flesh and hard, lean muscle. His face flared with heat and he looked away.

"That's not the problem!" Naruto said, voice laced with pain. "It's just... Inuzuka is a jerk. You... you deserve better," Naruto said. His jaw stood out prominently, highlighting the whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

"I'm not interested in Inuzuka," Gaara admitted. "And I can take care of myself," Gaara said. He stood up, brushing his robe. "But you cannot rush to my aid every time you think me in danger. This isn't something you can save me from," Gaara turned his back to the other shinobi. "You can't always stop me from drowning," he said softly.

Gaara hated the hurt look in Uzumaki's eyes. He forced himself to look away. "You should go. I have business to attend to before dinner." He stepped forward, his hand reaching for the handle when his sand lashed out behind him. He turned, startled, and blue eyes regarded him warily. Uzumaki cupped his cheek with both hands. Gaara's face fell. "You see?" Gaara glanced down at his hands. "If anything, it's Inuzuka who needs warning."

Gaara's fingers hesitated, turning the knob slowly. He half waited, hoping Uzumaki would once again try to stop him, hoping that hand would reach out again. And when it didn't he opened the door and swept out of the room with his chin as high as he could carry it.


	4. Surprising Explanations

AN: I probably should be editing this first, but life is going to be a little busy from here on out and I fear fanfiction takes a back seat in these situations. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I realize the last chapter was a little awkward and I hope this one sort of balances it out.

**Surprising Explanations**

Naruto paused outside Sakura's open window. He wrapped his fingers against the wood as a courtesy before her disinterested voice called him in. Naruto stepped through her window carefully, ignoring the rumble in his stomach when he caught the scent of watermelon wafting over to him from the slice on her table. Sakura glanced over at him over the top of her book. "What happened this time?" she lifted a brow. Naruto turned his cheek to her and her mouth fell open. "You didn't!" she put her book on the bed face down and hopped off. "When did you have time to hunt down Kiba?"

Naruto stepped back from the hand reaching forward, avoiding the blue glow of chakra building in the palm of her hand. The fox would heal it soon enough. He wanted to hold onto it until then. The sting of it would keep him clear headed.

"It wasn't Kiba," he said.

He clenched his jaw, trying not to wince when it shot a sharp pain along his jaw. He stared at a small stack of books on Sakura's floor. The picture of an odd configuration of sticks and circles filled the cover.

"Sai?" Sakura said. "But I just saw him..." she frowned. Naruto frowned, turning to look at his teammate. Green eyes widened slowly and for a moment Naruto hated that he would think of Gaara now when he looked into her eyes. "You went to see Gaara." She frowned when he nodded. She released the chakra in her hand and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him over to the bed, sitting down and patting the spot next to her. "Tell me what happened."

Naruto fell onto the mattress heavily. She bounced next to him, her hands curled over the edge. A wisp of her hair kept blowing into her eyes but she ignored it.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "We got into an argument."

Gaara's angry eyes flashed before him again. How was he to know that the kazekage had time to be interested in romance? He had never brought it up before. He twiddled his thumbs in his lap.

Sakura's hand rested on his shoulder. She pat him lightly like she did whenever any of them were down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto was silent. It would be stupid to say no after he climbed in through the window when he could have used the front door. Of course he wanted to talk about it... if he could figure out what to say.

He grit his teeth, ignoring the pain. Why was he so good at opening his mouth and so poor with words? "I went to warn him," Naruto hesitated. Warn him about what? he thought. Warn him that people would think he was gay? Warn him that there was false rumors about their relationship? Naruto covered his hands with his face. "I wanted to give him a heads up about any rumors about us dating. And I wanted to warn him about Kiba."

"He didn't take it well?" Sakura prompted.

"He thought I had something against him being gay. But I tried to explain that wasn't it... that I was just trying to look out for him. You know guys like Kiba aren't interested in romance." Sakura nodded. "I was just... trying to protect him, the same way I would for you." Naruto looked at Sakura and caught a less than sympathetic look on her face.

"What did Gaara say?"

Naruto sighed. He shouldn't have been this upset, but his cheek stung and he'd been fighting back the lump in his throat since he left the kazekage's suite. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"He said maybe he wanted Kiba's attention... and he didn't say it, but he implied that it was none of my business. I was just trying to help..."

Sakura let out a sigh. Her hand slipped from his shoulder and landed in her lap. She looked down at her own small hands. "I tried to stop him before he left," Naruto continued. "I didn't want him to leave angry with me. I thought... if I could just explain in a way that could make him understand! The sand lashed out before I could reach him. I don't know what happened. I've never had trouble with it before." Naruto's insides clenched and he realized, without voicing it that this was what hurt.

"Naruto," Sakura placed a hand on his knee. "Do you remember that question I asked you last night?" Naruto looked at her wondering what that had to do with this. "Did you figure out your answer?" she asked carefully.

"That's totally different," he turned his body away from her. "This is about our friendship. I tried to help and he basically smacked me and told me to mind my own business. Is that how you treat your closest friends?" Naruto scowled. Sakura muttered something under her breath. Naruto let out a startled yelp when his butt was suddenly colliding with the wooden floor. "Hey! I thought you were supposed to sympathize with me!"

"Not when you're being a moron!" Sakura crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "For as long as I've known Gaara, the only non-related person he lets close to him is you. And as far as I can tell, that hasn't changed between yesterday and today. Yesterday you were freaking out that Gaara liked you. Now you're freaking out that other boys are looking at him and that suddenly, you might not be his most important person. Tell me what part of this isn't you being immature and selfish?"

Naruto crossed his arms and turned his nose up the other way. Obviously Sakura didn't get it.

"Naruto," she warned. "Let's be honest now. How do _you_ feel about Gaara?"

_Hurt, angry, confused, worried, like the world was topsy turvy and the kazekage was the cause... _"I'm upset," he said. "I _know_ him, and I know he's been hurt in ways most people shouldn't be. He doesn't know what the dating scene can be like, or how crazy it can get. I just didn't want him to get hurt again."

"Naruto," Sakura tried again. "He's the kazekage. Do you really think he couldn't defend himself if someone made unwanted advances?"

"That's not it either!" Naruto said. "Sometimes..." Naruto sighed. He ran his hand through his hair wondering why this had to be so damn difficult. "Would you let Sai go out with just anyone?" he shot at her. Sakura let out a chortle before shaking her head. "His rudeness aside, Sai's not all that familiar with relationships. It's probably ridiculous, but I worry that someone would try to take advantage of his ignorance, or lack of experience. It's the same with Gaara, only... worse."

Sakura slid from her bed to the floor. She scooted up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder again. "Would it be so terrible if Gaara was interested in Kiba? Would it be so terrible if he wasn't so interested in romance like you are? Not everyone wants a lasting relationship at 19. Can't you trust him to make his own decisions, even if you don't agree with his approach?"

"But Gaara's not like that!" he protested and then froze. His mind flashed to the stack of magazines in the room. Kankuro had left them, but why? Why leave an entire pile of het and gay porn magazines with the kazekage? Unless... "Oh man," Naruto covered his face. Of course he was interested in intimacy. Who wouldn't be after so many years of feeling alone? He remembered what Gaara said about the difficulties of catching him alone. And yet all this time... he had taken it for granted.

"Ugh, why am such an idiot?" he groaned, pounding his head lightly with his fists. "Sakura," he whined, "I've totally screwed up this time."

"It wouldn't be a first," she commented under her breath. "Fill me in, because none of that now just made sense."

Naruto sighed, slumping his shoulders and resting his head against the mattress. "All this time... I was the closest one to him and I never noticed. All this time..." Naruto mused to himself. "You're right. I never did see it. The smiles, the special treatment, the fact that I'm the only one that was allowed with him without escort. And I took it all for granted."

"No duh. I told you as much when you were freaking out yesterday."

"But I didn't think he _liked_ me. He never talked about girls, or porn, or dates or any of that. I just... assumed he wasn't interested."

"Again, I thought we established that yesterday," Sakura prodded him.

"I'm getting there!" Naruto said impatiently. "I've got a million different things swirling in my head and it's a little tough putting them in order! But to, continue, I went to warn him today about Sai's rumors. I even laughed at the idea of us dating."

Sakura frowned at him. "I didn't mean to mock the idea... but I was nervous and argh! I've totally hurt his feelings even though I swore I wouldn't! And now he thinks I'm a homophobe and that I don't like him and he'll run into Kiba's arms just because the bastard is a sleaze and I practically told him the guy wants into his pants and if anything happens to him because of this it will be all my fault because I was stupid and opened my mouth without thinking again!"

Sakura shook his shoulders until he calmed down. "Whoa, Naruto, slow down. First off, Gaara is leaving tomorrow with the rest of the Suna shinobi and second, I really don't see him dashing off recklessly into Kiba's arms. Give the guy some credit. Even Sai has standards."

Naruto nodded. He didn't mention the part where Gaara admitted no interest in Kiba, or the hurt look in his eyes when he realized the sand had lashed out. He didn't admit it because Naruto didn't want to admit it. It was easier to deal with anger than guilt.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice was soft and comforting, like a parent talking to a child. "_Is_ the idea of dating Gaara so terrible? Does it horrify you as much as you're letting on? It's not like you're taken, or dating anyone else. I've never known you to get intimate with anyone despite your rise in popularity. I think Sai has racked up more experience points than you."

"Sai?" Naruto's face twisted. "With who?"

Sakura looked away a bit sheepishly. "It was only once," she admitted. Naruto's face fell.

He climbed up and stomped over to the window. "I'll kill him!" he declared.

Sakura tugged him away from the window and pushed him back onto the bed. "No you will not!" She rested her hands on her hips and glared at him. "It was my decision to make and I made it. As I said... Sai has his standards."

"But he knows I've had a crush on you since we were 12!"

Sakura rested her head in her hands. "Do you really now? Because I don't recall you ever asking me out in the past year or trying to make a move on me. Think really hard and then tell me you still have a crush on me. Or better yet, tell me what it is about me that you like."

"That's because you always say no," Naruto muttered. He felt like he was 12 again and Sakura had just rejected him for the millionth time. "And I like you because you're beautiful, and smart and strong and," Naruto paused. And he had stopped asking since he failed to bring back Sasuke; his one promise to her and he had failed. "I never really asked, because I knew you were waiting for someone else. Or so I thought you were." Naruto's eyes slid over to the nightstand, catching his reflection in the glass framing the photo from their genin days.

Sakura stepped away and glanced at her book shelf. Her fingers brushed her school books from their academy days.

"You know, back then I wasn't so strong. I was loud and obnoxious and pretty damn insecure. Looking back on it, I think part of me was attracted to Sasuke because he was good looking. Part of me wanted to be recognized by someone who seemed so strong, so confident. If he could care about me, then I was worth being cared about. It was the same for you, wasn't it?" She sent him a wistful smile.

Naruto picked up the frame and brought it closer to him. It was true back then that he was a goof off and a clown. Back then it was a good day if Iruka scolded him and if his pranks meant another day of not being ignored. It was probably that same need for attention, that same craving for recognition that led him to declare his crush on the prettiest girl in class and his rivalry with the most popular boy in school.

His guilt over his broken promise aside, it had been years since Sakura pined over Sasuke. They had become close in his absence. If anyone should have noticed that Sakura no longer talked about bringing him back, it was him. She was no longer the same twelve year old girl he had declared his crush on. She had grown, and so had he.

"You really let Sai convince you to make out with him?" Naruto grimaced. The idea was too weird to fathom. Sakura covered her face with one hand and groaned.

"Word of advice, Sai may seem socially inept, but he's a lot more crafty these days than you'd think. There's a reason why it was a one-time deal." She shook her head at him with a laugh before he could ask for more details. "But really Naruto, you should think about it. What's so different between our friendship than the one you have with Gaara? If you can answer that... well, maybe that's the solution to all of this."

Naruto glanced down at the photo again. His finger traced the long pink hair that was once Sakura's greatest vanity. He couldn't remember the last time the thought of her made his heart beat faster.

-

Gaara knocked on the door and waited. When no one answered he tried again. He opened up his senses and felt the slight flare of two chakra signatures on the other side. Gaara turned and nodded to his guard. He walked down a few steps when the door opened behind him.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Temari poked her head out of the door. Gaara noted the errant strands of hair that had fallen out of her pigtails, the pink cheeks and the messy appearance. He warred between telling her to forget it, to walk away and leave her to her suitor. But he also didn't want to unburden himself on Kankuro tonight.

Temari caught the slight frown. "Come in," she said and nodded toward her suite. He hesitated, but she was already opening the door and greeting his guard. Gaara approached slowly. She moved aside to allow him in. Gaara paused just inside, noting the man on her bed pulling on a chuunin vest. Nara Shikamaru bowed his head awkwardly. Gaara returned the bow, never keeping his eyes off of him.

"I've interrupted you," Gaara said politely. He turned to leave, but Nara was on his feet.

"No, you're fine. I was just leaving. His hand brushed along Temari's back as he passed, the touch just lingering as he whispered something to her. Temari lowered her eyelids. Her cheeks turned a light pink and Gaara turned away. "Kazekage-sama," Nara said, bowing at the door. His footsteps were light down the hall.

"I'm sorry," Gaara tried not to look at the bed. "I didn't know."

"That's because I never told you," Temari said. She walked to the bed and tried to tidy it up. She picked up the pillow from it's half fallen position and fluffed it up a bit before dropping it near the head board.

"How long... have you," Gaara didn't know how to finish that sentence. He folded his arms over his chest and stepped over to the window. A few stars twinkled at him like a familiar face smiling at him from a different angle.

"It's hard to say really. We see each other so seldomly."

"Do you love him?" Gaara asked.

His sister was quiet behind him, the sound of fabric rustling had ceased. She approached him slowly and this time the sand did not strike when she placed a hand upon his shoulder. "In my own way," she said. "It's never been a traditional romance, but I think... I think that's why I can love him."

"What's it like?" Gaara asked. He wondered where Naruto was tonight. Gaara wouldn't know where to find him if he tried. The other shinobi had always come to him. He glanced at his sister, noting the softer look in her eyes. He had grown up with a fierce woman, a girl tough enough to give the boys a challenge. It surprised him to see her look so feminine.

"Well he's obnoxious sometimes, and he thinks he's so smart, which I suppose he is, though he did finally give up that annoying habit of giving up too easily. But mostly he's lazy about things and knows how to get under my skin and for the life of me, I can't stop coming back to him for more." Temari smirked, looking out the window. Gaara mused on Uzumaki's ramblings, and his silly, sometimes idiotic claims, and his pranks and his carelessness. He felt he could understand.

"But he's not all bad. He challenges me and I like that he's not afraid of me." Temari smiled, tilting her head against Gaara's shoulder. Without her shoes on they stood at nearly the same height. "Yeah. That must be it," she mused to herself.

Gaara nodded slightly. "Yeah," he agreed. She wrapped one arm around his waist and they stood like that, looking out at the stars. Gaara had always wondered when Temari became so physically affectionate. He imagined Nara played a hand in it.

"You still haven't told me why you're here," she said. "I thought you would be with Uzumaki." Gaara remained quiet. Temari lifted her head and pulled away to look at him better. "Did something happen with him?" Gaara took a deep breath.

"My sand lashed out at him this afternoon."

"Were you two sparring? Was he up to no good?" Temari frowned.

Gaara turned from the window. He shook his head, glancing down at his hands again. It had been a long time since he failed to control his shield.

"It was unprovoked." He turned to his sister and for a moment he wondered what guidance he had been hoping for.

"Tell me what happened." She leaned against the wall and glanced out the window, turning her face away from him the way she did everytime he endeavored to tell her something personal. He wondered if she was uncomfortable or if it was for his sake.

"I have been... discovering my attraction to someone." Temari's green eyes widened. Her face seemed to pale slightly. "It has been a... confusing experience. Kankuro thought it best if I figure out my preferences before venturing into any form of experimentation." Temari nodded. "And it was at this time that Inuzuka Kiba became aware of my tastes."

"Your tastes?" Temari asked.

"For men," Gaara said. Temari nodded and he felt an unexpected relief that she seemed neither surprised nor uncomfortable with this declaration. "Uzumaki has discovered this as well, along with Inuzuka's interest." Gaara looked down. Their earlier exchange still weighed heavy on his heart. Uzumaki's words still stung.

"He's uncomfortable with your attraction to men?" Temari said, surprised.

Gaara breathed slowly. Their angry words came back to him, his own anger included. "He wanted me to stay away from Inuzuka."

"Has he," Temari paused and turned her eyes down. "I mean to say, is there an understanding..."

"Uzumaki has expressed no desire to change the nature of our relationship," Gaara said. He meant it to sound factual, but he was certain that this one phrase had just revealed everything to his sister. He didn't look to see the frown he knew would be there.

"But if he isn't interested in having you to himself, then what should stop you from receiving another man's attentions?"

Gaara shook his head. He had asked himself the same question. "Uzumaki doubts Inuzuka's intentions. He has an askew notion that my virtue needs protection." Temari snorted.

"That guy... Only he would." Gaara smiled a little. It was rather humorous when one thought about it. The former monster of Suna and his friend thought he needed protection. "But what happened with your sand?" Temari asked.

The smile instantly faded. I was leaving when it lashed out behind me. It struck Uzumaki when he tried to reach for me. I don't think he had any ill intent, but the sand construed it as so." Gaara sighed. "It has never happened before."

Temari bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. She reached forward, but the sand smacked her hand away. "Ouch! Okay, so I kind of expected that," she rubbed her hand. She tried again and this time, the sand allowed her to place her hand harmlessly on his shoulder. She titled her head to the side. "Hrm. Interesting."

"What?" Gaara asked, confused by what she was doing.

"When I intended to pinch you, it struck me. When I had no intent to harm you, it allowed me to touch you. The automatic reactions aren't off."

"But that would mean..." Gaara didn't want to finish that thought.

Temari was shaking her head. "I don't think so. He wouldn't, not unless it was warranted. But I do remember that you had less control over it when you were younger. I always suspected," she paused.

"What?" Gaara prompted her.

"I always thought it might be tied into your emotions." She pulled away her hand and held it out in front of her. "It's hardly even red." She held it up for him to see. Her pale hand was slightly flushed from where the sand smacked her, but it would not bruise. "If you were angry with me, I think that rap on the knuckles would have hurt a lot more."

Gaara nodded. That made sense. It had simply been so long since he lost control over himself. It had been a long time since he had lashed out off the battle field.

"Am I to understand that this attraction you're discovering is to your best friend?" Temari said. There was no teasing, no shock, none of the reactions that Gaara had expected. And yet he couldn't stop the annoying blush that seemed to flare to life everytime he had to acknowledge his attraction to the leaf shinobi.

He nodded quietly. Temari stepped forward slowly. She put her arms around him and pulled him into one of her dreaded hugs. "I was both hoping for and afraid of that at the same time. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

Gaara shook his head against her. He already knew how Uzumaki felt about this. Telling him would only make the rejection worse.

"He's your best friend, Gaara. You need to be honest with him about this. Let him think it over. The worst that could happen is he says no and you have to move on."

Gaara nodded, though he didn't quite agree. No, the worse was that he could lose his friendship, over anger, hurt, jealousy, a million other human failings that this new interest in romance seemed to drag up. But his sister was right about one thing. He needed to at least clear this confusion over how he felt. He needed to figure it out before anyone else got hurt.

-

The wind picked up and Naruto wondered if there was another storm rolling in. The wind lifted his hair as it blew through the window. He picked at his clothes, which clung to him uncomfortably looking around to make sure no one was looking. He entered the long hallway, noting the familiar guard at the end, leaning against the wall next to the wooden door of the Kazekage's suite. Naruto approached with a sheepish smile. At this point, he thought it almost rude that he didn't know the other man's name.

"Good evening," he said bashfully. He glanced at the door, feeling his heart skip a beat as he imagined how angry his friend was on the other side. He imagined the kazekage turning him away or ignoring him. "Um... may I see the Kazekage?"

The guard stood up a little straighter, his hands relaxing from their previous crossed position against his chest.

"The kazekage is not to be disturbed tonight. He must prepare for the journey back."

Naruto nodded, lowering his head. Of course he wouldn't be let through. It was silly to think that he would receive any sort of special treatment after his behavior earlier in the day.

"At least that's what I'm supposed to tell everyone that comes by," the guard whispered. Naruto's head popped up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He glanced at the door. The guard looked down both ends of the hall. He beckoned Naruto closer with one wag of his finger. He leaned forward just as Naruto did.

"He's not here. He snuck out. He refused to tell anyone where." Naruto felt his heart stop in a moment of sheer panic. The guard must of seen his panic. "I'm sure he's fine. He said he had to see to some unfinished business." Naruto thought of the magazines in the bag. Maybe he had just returned them to Kankuro. Yeah, that was it. That had to be it.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, already running down the hall. He tried to remember where Kankuro's suite was, taking the stairs two at a time. He caught himself just as his foot nearly landed the next step. He breezed past the corner and collided hard into another body and bounced back hard enough to fall.

"Geez, watch where you're going!" Kankuro growled at him. "Oh, no wonder. It's you." He rubbed his shoulder where it had collided with the wall. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto got up onto his feet and rubbed his behind. "Looking for Gaara," he frowned. "I can't find him."

"I thought you two were inseparable." Kankuro used the wall to climb back onto his feet. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon before our short encounter on the training field." Naruto grimaced. "And hey, what's this I hear about a date?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow. Naruto sighed.

"A misunderstanding," he said calmly. "But I suppose if it will keep that creep Inuzuka away from him, it's better not to correct it," Naruto crossed his arms. Kankuro looked at him, surprised.

"So you're not dating my brother?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his feet nervously.

"I see. Well, don't lead him on. I'd rather leave my brother in the hands a genuine ass than a disingenuine one." Naruto didn't miss the insult. "Later," Kankuro pushed him aside and disappeared up the stairs.

Naruto walked slower after that while he mulled over Kankuro's words. He had meant it rather jokingly, but in a way he hadn't. He almost did want to allow Kiba to keep thinking the Kazekage was taken. But why should it matter who Gaara dated?

He thought about Sakura and in a way, he thought it okay that Sai was the one she made out with first. He knew how strong she was and he knew better than to push her into anything she didn't want. And in a way, Sakura also would never take advantage of Sai. But he would never let someone like Kiba take advantage of either of them. Or anyone for that matter. But Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about any of them dating other people. It's just that... he knew how Gaara felt, or he thought he did. Gaara valued the precious bonds around him. Something like romance should be precious. It shouldn't be just a cheap fuck or a drunken one-night stand. Those just got you into more trouble, not to mention the havoc it could wreak on your wallet. Naruto grimaced remembering Jiraiya's love of women.

But what if Gaara didn't agree with him on this? What if he didn't see romance as a way to be closer to someone? He didn't like the idea of Gaara being with someone who didn't appreciate him.

Naruto was distracted the entire way home. He kept mulling over what it was about this entire situation that he hated so much. He kept asking him why it was different from his relationship with Sakura. Why had he given up on ever catching her interest? Naruto walked down the street absently. He looked up when he caught the scent of ramen and realized his feet had taken him to Ichiraku without him realizing it.

Sai slipped off his stool and abandoned the bowl still steaming from beneath the curtain.

"What happened to your date?" the other man frowned slightly. Naruto sighed.

"I told you, I don't have one."

"But you were supposed to meet with the Kazekage," Sai pointed out. He fell into step beside Naruto, walking down a few steps.

Naruto huffed. "Yeah right. He's avoiding me. Probably ran off to Inuzuka if dog-face hasn't already sniffed him out."

"Oh, he won't," Sai said pleasantly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto stopped and turned to face his teammate. Sai still didn't emote much, but now and then his voice picked up inflection.

"Kankuro beat him up pretty good. And I told him I would try next if he got in the way of your love."

Naruto's mouth fell. "What the hell did you do that for? We're not in a relationship!" Naruto covered his face and groaned. Now Gaara would _really_ kill him. "You know I've liked Sakura since I was in elementary!" The words left his mouth before he could stop it. He paused at his own declaration. Did he really? he thought to himself. He remembered where he was and shook off his doubt. He grabbed Sai by the front of his shirt and shook him. "And who said you could touch Sakura-chan!? I should beat you to a pulp."

Sai endured it until Naruto calmed down. His face was blank again. "I was showing her how easy it was to seduce someone. She was interested in the lesson."

Naruto paused. Was he the only one not preoccupied with kissy facing other people? He couldn't imagine that it was mission related. "Who was she going to seduce?" Naruto blurted out. He released Sai and took a step back.

Sai's eyes widened in slight surprise. "You. Until I told her to stop waiting for someone who had resigned himself to losing to Uchiha."

Naruto took a few more steps back. Sai's words stunned him like a punch to the gut. Denial lingered on the tip of his tongue, his rebuttal, nothing sharper than a "you're wrong," or "take that back." But it was too late for either of those he realized, as he turned and stumbled silently toward home.

_Part of me wanted to be recognized by someone who seemed so strong, so confident. . . It was the same for you, wasn't it?_ Sakura's voice floated back to him.

Naruto brushed his fingers along the wooden fence lining the vegetable field. He ignored the slight sting of a splinter sinking in to the tender flesh beneath a finger nail. He dragged his fingers along anyways.

Is that what had happened to his crush? Had it faded the moment he achieved his goal when she recognized him as a teammate and a friend; as a confidante and something akin to family? When he asked her out to ramen it no longer had the ulterior motives behind it. He no longer stared at his feet and blushed at her while he hoped that her acceptance was indicative of her feelings for him. It was a given that she would join him for lunch, or allow him to crawl through her window... or sit on her bed. When had they fallen into this comfortable camraderie? How had he missed her quiet return of his feelings? What could he possibly do about it now that she had given it up?

He felt a dampness on his cheek and glanced up while he brushed it away. The gray clouds shifted before his eyes and he closed them; face to the sky, unmoving even when the few drops grew heavier with the rain quick on it's heels. He was drenched in a matter of minutes while the few civilians caught in the sudden downpour rushed for shelter beneath the awnings and inside the doorways of nearby shops. Naruto caught a pair of lovers giggling, arms wrapped around each other and smiling at their dampness. A few kids dodged him as they laughed down the street. Naruto turned his head absently as they swept by.

He was alone on the street.

He continued down the curve that led to his quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of the busy market district. He ignored the way his shoes squelched or the uncomfortable feeling between his wet toes. He wanted to see Sakura and he wanted to run. He wanted to go back and punch Sai, but deep down he feared what else he would say.

Naruto took the stairs slowly. His shoes left wet footprints on each painted step and after fumbling with his keys and pushing open the door he kicked his shoes onto the tiled entryway. He slipped off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. He watched his feet spread dirty wet marks on his otherwise fairly clean floor.

The storm outside cooled the air and for once Naruto didn't feel like he was suffocating in his own apartment. When a wind whistled through the window he wondered absently how he had left it open. He walked to his bedroom to check, halting at the doorway.

The Kazekage leaned against his wall, his back turned while he watched the rain outside. He wore his full coat, the heavy material no doubt boiling, but he seemed not to mind.

Naruto felt a moment of panic. He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face tiredly. This isn't what he needed right now.

"I need to talk to you," Gaara said quietly. Naruto could barely make out his voice over the sound of the rain. He felt a spike of irritation that the other man had let himself in, forgetting his panic a moment before.

"Have you been here the whole time?" he said, going to his closet and fishing out a dry shirt. He pulled it over his head, struggling when it got stuck on his still damp body. "I tried to find you at your suite you know. I thought we were going to meet after you were done. I thought..." He stopped struggling and the shirt fell down the rest of his torso. "I thought you didn't want to see me."

"I was looking for you," Gaara said.

Naruto's hands paused on a pair of dry shorts. He remembered their angry scene earlier.

"I came to apologize." Gaara stirred, the fabric of his heavy coat rustling. "My sand lashed out because I failed to control it. Because I was upset."

Naruto nodded, keeping his back to his friend, pressing his fingers to the already healed cheek. The pain of rejection still smarted. "This is kind of a bad time," he said, pulling his hand away. He chose this moment to notice the splinter under his nail, picking at it and sucking the small pin prick of blood that ruptured.

"I fear it's the only time. We leave before dawn."

Naruto's eyes flared open. He had almost forgotten that the Suna party was leaving. The guard had told him Gaara was preparing for the journey. But it didn't lessen the surprise.

"I felt I had to explain to you what happened. What is happening," he quieted. Naruto didn't respond. He wasn't sure how to. He hadn't been able to figure out what was going on either with himself or the Kazekage. He sank onto the bed, forgetting his plan to change his damp clothes. Gaara turned to face him. He looked pale against the gray light of the darkening sky outside his window. He thought offhandedly of turning on a light. But Gaara was watching him, mouth still shaping the words that came next.

"Recently," he started cautiously, tongue darting to lick his lips while he averted his eyes. "My. . . sexuality has been called into question."

Naruto stopped himself from nodding. "By who?" he asked, wondering who else had caught wind of it.

Gaara shook his head. "_I've_ been questioning it," he clarified.

Naruto looked down at his hands. His nail had stopped bleeding. He rubbed the spot where a small splinter was still embedded beneath the skin, trying to focus anywhere but the green eyes no doubt gauging his reaction.

"For a long time, I've never admired someone to the point of desiring a physical relationship. I'm trying to understand myself in this capacity."

Naruto was quiet, wishing Gaara would just speak plainly. "And you found someone?" he said, thinking of Inuzuka's cocky attitude and his apparent interest in the kage. "Like Inuzuka?" he said.

Gaara sighed audibly in the quiet room. He retreated the few steps he had taken and returned to the window.

"I am hardly acquainted with the shinobi. We met by chance when my brother borrowed that rather large stack of grotesqueness you discovered in my suite earlier today. My brother wished to aid my investigation into my own _preferences_."

Naruto frowned, remembering the near even split of men and women's magazines.

"You don't know if you like girls or guys?" He remembered the awkward moment beneath the tree the day before. He had thought it was a given.

But Gaara shook his head. He turned his face to look out the window and his tattoo seemed to stand out even more in the growing dimness like a black shadow against pale white. "What's it like, desiring someone?"

The summer sun was nearly gone, the blue of early dusk shining a pale light through his window. Naruto took a calming breath, eyes fixed on the near black and white figure frozen by the window. He threw himself back onto the bed and stared at his ceiling.

He had been wrong, about Inuzuka. There was nothing between them. And there most likely never would be. Sakura was right. He was being immature.

He felt something lift that he did not know had been weighing on him. He felt a blessed sense of relief and he did not know where it was coming from. He almost smiled to realize that his askew notion he had of Gaara the past day had been wrong. That he was still the same pure, somewhat vulnerable guy when it came to matters of the heart.

"What's it like?" he thought aloud. He delved back into his memory during the days at the academy, when Sakura ignored him and yet nothing she could do was wrong in his eyes. "Well, for me, when I first started to like Sakura, we weren't on the same team. Part of why I enjoyed going to school was because she was there. I wanted to see her. I would get nervous when I did, but that's because we didn't know each other well and I wanted her to like me. I wanted her to see me and acknowledge me more than anyone else. I guess you can say I wanted her approval."

Naruto clasped his hands over his stomach. Is this what had changed? After seeing her daily had the excitement worn off? After having her praise and her confidence, was he simply no longer desperate to have it? He shook away his thoughts and returned to the question.

"To me, she was the most beautiful girl. There was nothing she could do that was wrong. And I would do just about anything to please her." Naruto's smile faltered. Even battered and beaten he had made himself smile. He made himself promise he would bring Sasuke back just so he wouldn't see her cry again. Those tears had not been for him.

"I wanted to take care of her, to make sure she never got hurt. I wanted to protect her, even though I know she's strong and is better at taking care of herself than I am. It's not always rational, but I just wanted her to be happy." _Happy_, he thought, eyes lowering to his clasped hands. It used to be Sasuke that made her happy. All he had to do was show up and she would smile. He had thought... if I could only bring him back.

"And have you succeeded? In earning her approval," Gaara added quickly. Naruto huffed and thought of his recent conversations. Apparently he had succeeded better than he thought. He rolled over onto his side noting the odd way Gaara had clasped a hand over the zipper of his coat.

"Yeah," he muttered. The kazekage's hand tightened. "But apparently I missed my chance. And I'm not sure how I feel about that," he said honestly. Gaara gave a single nod of his head. The storm outside had eased a little. The rain lightened into a steady stream outside.

"You know you can take your coat off," Naruto mentioned offhandedly. He pushed himself up with one hand and got up to look for a spare shirt in his closet. Gaara never packed the right clothes for Konoha unless it was in the winter time. But the kazekage shook his head rather strongly.

He turned and Naruto paused at the softened expression on his face. His eyelids were weighed down with sadness. He walked forward slowly, hands falling to his sides. "It's not exactly the same, but I think... I think I can understand your feelings."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He took a quick breath, tempted to turn away.

"It's the same," he lowered his eyes. "All of it." Naruto's stomach fluttered. "It was so much easier to understand when I simply wanted to prove myself, to show that I had discovered this new type of strength." He lifted a hand and Naruto realized it was too late to laugh it off now. It was too late to back out. Gaara's fingers brushed Naruto's cheek and Naruto released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He stood stock still, too aware of the sand that was tied in with the rather unstable emotions between them. "But when we touch," he let out a wispy breath, "I can't control this feeling inside and it scares me." The kazekage leaned in closer, his face a shadow tilted upward in the light. His palm was warm and smooth, unexpectedly smooth for a shinobi and Naruto vaguely remembered that Gaara didn't wield weapons like most of them.

"I think, Uzumaki," his breath was warm and humid. More humid in the suddenly dry air than the sweltering heat of mid-summer. Naruto breathed heavily while warmth flared in his body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered that he had met Gaara after his days of desperation, when he wasn't hell bent on forcing everyone to acknowledge him. He befriended the kazekage not because he craved something, but because he understood the other's craving. There was his answer. That was the difference. Their bond was forged not through need, but a once painful understanding.

"I think, that I like you," Gaara whispered, and their lips brushed with each word, the last syllable shaping his mouth into the pout of a kiss that Naruto felt himself leaning into despite the madness of it all.

His eyes slipped close and he listened to the rapid drumming of his heart, aware of the heat just beneath the surface of his skin; aware of all the times he had dreamed of his first kiss and how it had never felt quite like this. He had never believed he would tremble quite like this. And then Gaara's mouth was gone and the room seemed much darker and so much stiller around them.

The kazekage shifted, his hand clutching the material at his chest once more. "This heart burns with jealousy at the thought of you loving another," he whispered into the too quiet room. Naruto thought of his earlier jealousy, his silly outrage when he thought of Gaara and Kiba together. He let out a shuddering breath.

"But if she makes you happy," Gaara turned away, walking toward the window, "she has my blessing." Naruto looked up in surprise. The kazekage looked down at him, his body already molded to the window frame. "Forgive my selfishness this day." His head tilted and he rested there, his expression obscured by shadows. "I will not let it disrupt our friendship again."

Naruto opened his mouth, but in the brief moment of his hestitation the Kazekage slipped away.


	5. Spring in Konoha

AN: I'm sure many of you will be happy to see this. Happy Mother's Day to any of you with little ones. :)

-

-

**Spring in Konoha: **

Gaara pressed a palm against the thick trunk feeling the bark twisting into a gnarly branch low enough to make him duck. A wide umbrella of blossoms leaned out toward him and he pressed his nose against it and inhaled.

"This is our town pride," Tsunade smiled, hand arching toward the tree while the long sleeve of her kimono waved behind her like a flag.

"These would not survive in my land," he said, pulling away. He traced the star shape with his eyes, noting the deep red at the heart of the flower and the pale petals reaching out toward the sun. "They're beautiful. Thank you for sharing this."

Tsunade smiled, a quick flash of teeth. "The party hasn't started yet. Let's go. The ranks must be impatient to start the festivities." He now recognized the small blossoms woven into the green fabric, spiraling from her shoulder down to the tips of her sleeves. The same silvery star shape clustered along the edges of her blush colored obi.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, when he did not step forward.

Gaara shook his head and followed her. "I was admiring your kimono, Hokage-sama. Your cherry blossom is quite lovely. These motifs are not so common in Sunagakure." Her pink tinted lips curved.

"I will accept that compliment. But we must go. It would not do if we were late to our own welcoming ceremony."

Gaara smiled, and stepped forward. He glanced down at his own plain kimono with no small degree of self-consciousness and hoped it would suffice.

-

The assembly was nearly complete by the time Naruto reached the park. He slipped into the ranks, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized they hadn't started yet. He looked around cautiously to see if anyone else was scrambling to get there on time and was disappointed when he was one of the few. He squinted as he looked toward the front, but Tsunade was too busy to take note of who was and was not there. Naruto's stomach flip flopped when he noted the guest she was busy talking to. The Kazekage was next to her, nodding politely while Tsunade pointed out sections of the park. Gaara gazed on the white popcorn-like blossoms calmly. His crimson hair burned like a torch, above his pale skin and the dark kimono trailing down to his feet.

Naruto had never seen him wear the garment as shinobi seldom received the chance to wear full kimono. It wasn't mobile enough for battle. Naruto noticed the Hokage too was dressed up in a pale green kimono. He felt under dressed in the simple formal robes designated to shinobi.

With a quick glance he confirmed everyone was wearing the standard uniform. Ino had pinned flowers to her hair and a few girls wore their hair up with small colorful accessories poking out, but otherwise they looked the same.

"You were late this morning," Sai whispered to him. Naruto had almost forgotten he was there. He was so unaccustomed to seeing his teammate with normal clothes on.

"I slept through my alarm," Naruto muttered, wondering how he had managed to turn it off without realizing. Maybe he had enjoyed that dream a little too much. He glanced at the front stage again, frowning when the Kazekage's light green eyes swept over the crowd. Naruto lowered his gaze.

"Good dream?" Sai smiled.

Naruto ignored him.

"Shh, I think they're starting," Sakura whispered harshly on Naruto's other side. Naruto noticed the large basket next to her and realized it was their lunch for the afternoon. He fingered the strap of the small bag in his hand.

The guards on duty were particularly alert. A few chuunin ran around yelling orders to the crowd. Tsunade turned her attention to her audience and when the whispering finally died down and silence descended on the field, she raised her voice in greeting. Naruto tried not to zone out while she droned on about friendship and peace, etc, etc, but his gaze kept wandering to the Hokage's guest. There was something different about Gaara and he couldn't place his finger on it. He didn't look exceptionally taller, his hair was about the same length and his skin was the same pale shade it always was. The difference had to be that he was not in his kage's robes, nor did he wield the large gourd that was his best weapon. The kimono made his body look different somehow, the shoulders wider and the obi at his waist emphasized his slenderness. Gaara's eyes seemed to shift in his direction and Naruto, startled at being caught, tried to steel his face into quiet attentiveness.

He shifted his focus to Tsunade and tried to keep it there. He tried to concentrate on her words and not the fact that he had been caught ogling the Kazekage. He nodded in agreement to her words on cooperation and the tools necessary for peace. He nodded while his thoughts wandered to the figure in his peripheral vision. Was the Kazekage just as aware, just as self-conscious as he was at this moment? Was he just as troubled by the distance between them or had he meant what he said at their last parting? Naruto tried to calm the nervous thumping of his heart.

Memories of his dream floated back to him and something flipped in his stomach. His body flared with the memory of desire and his gaze shifted to the regal figure standing proudly next to Tsunade. He was riveted by the rosy mouth moving to impart words of thanks. He hated that he was forgetting what it felt like to have that mouth on his and could only grasp for the memory through dreams.

Naruto blinked rapidly when the first ninja broke their ranks. He looked around hurriedly, realizing that he had missed the closing lines. Sakura bent forward and picked up her bundle. They waited patiently while the lines before them filed out. Naruto tried to keep track of the things around him, but he strained his neck to see the events on stage. He caught a final glance from the Kazekage over his shoulder. Naruto wanted to wave at him or smile or do something to grab his attention. But the other man turned too quickly and Naruto watched, frustrated, while Tsunade disappeared with the Kazekage in tow.

-

Gaara stepped across a small stone bridge that banked a stream running through the garden. It's slow current bore along the petals and occasional whole sakura blossoms shedding from the orchard. The servants in their plain gray and light blue kimono bowed as they entered the private picnic area. Gaara admired the dishes set out for them beneath the cherry tree, awed by the round and square ornate lacquered boxes set in the middle of the bamboo mat.

Gaara waited for Tsunade-hime to sit. She waved him to his seat and he kneeled onto the mat, careful to tuck his robes beneath his knees.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you're of age for this," Tsunade smiled, holding up a ceramic bottle by its slim neck. The character for "sake" was scribbled in thick, rounded strokes to which Gaara inclined his head. "Then allow me to pour you a measure."

Gaara glanced at his setting and picked up the small rounded cup in both hands. He held it up to the Hokage, watching as she tilted the bottle carefully and observed the manner in which she poured.

"Thank you for your hard work this past year. I hope the coming year will prove equally fruitful."

"Nn," Gaara agreed, taking back the cup. "May I extend you the same courtesy?" he asked and Tsunade smiled and handed him the bottle. She raised her glass to him and he tugged the kimono sleeve up a little in imitation of her, not yet accustomed to the way the sleeves fell. He poured the clear liquor into her cup slowly. "I hope our partnership may flourish as beautifully as your garden," he said. He filled her cup a little more than she had his, remembering her fondness for the drink.

He settled the bottle on the pale brown mat. He lifted his cup and they clinked their clay cups together gently. "Kampai," Gaara said quietly in unison with Tsunade's more enthusiastic cheer. He sipped the liquid, ignoring the burn down his tongue and calmly placed the cup back down. He glanced around the orchard and tried to concentrate on the scene around him and stop wondering what was happening beyond its walls.

-

Naruto stuffed another dango into his mouth. His tongue lapped up the dark syrupy sauce, and he chewed the treat slowly while his eyes focused on the guards standing off in the distance. He calculated two before the gate directly, another behind and two more standing watch from the trees. Five guards for two kages. The odds were not bad.

Still, that was five guards for the front gate and he was certain there were more spread out along the walls. And that was to say nothing of Tsunade-baba's wrath should he be caught sneaking into the Hokage's private garden.

Naruto snapped back to attention when Sakura's hand waved in front of him.

"Earth to Naruto," she said, leaning forward and waving her hand close enough to nearly swipe his nose. "Where have you been? Have you listened to our conversation at all?"

"Wha?" Naruto muttered around the dango stick.

"I asked why you were late this morning." Sakura sat back in her spot. She looked at him expectantly and Naruto realized that Sai too had been waiting for the answer. Naruto grabbed another stick of dango and stuffed it in his mouth. He avoided both their looks and commented on the quality of the dumplings.

"Naruto," Sakura warned. "What happened?"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. It felt odd not to wear his hitaite and he tugged on a lock that refused to go down. He pulled the dango out of his mouth and twirled the stick in his fingers.

"I couldn't sleep last night, okay?"

"But you're usually an early riser. I've never known you to oversleep before. How late did you stay up?" Sakura asked.

Naruto pressed his lips together, wondering how many hours he spent staring at his ceiling after the sun rose. "I didn't check the clock really. But I assure you, it was a glorious sunrise this morning!" he smiled.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he grumbled. He tilted his head to the side and glanced at the garden wall. "I was thinking is all."

"You two haven't talked yet?" Sakura asked more quietly. Sai leaned forward to hear their conversation better.

Naruto shook his head. "That's the thing. We usually don't. Through most of the year we have no contact with one another and then we pick up where we left off the next time we do. For all I know, he doesn't want to see me." Naruto stuffed the dango stick back into his mouth, pouting around the slim wooden protrusion.

"When Ino is angry with me I visit her anyways. I let her yell at me for a little bit and tell her I completely agree with her. Then I kiss her right away before she can continue. It's very effective," Sai offered.

"Thanks for the unsolicited advice Mr. Smarty-pants, but forgive me if you're the last person I want relationship counseling from. It's your fault things got so messed up in the first place," Naruto grumped.

"What did I do?" Sai asked Sakura.

Sakura glared at him and grabbed the box of dango before he could grab another. "Don't be a jerk. You're the one who acted immature."

Naruto looked down at his lap and sighed. "I know that, but it doesn't make things any easier for me now, does it?" Sakura was quiet. She moved forward to put a comforting hand on his knee.

"Talk to him, Naruto. Tell him how you feel. It took you long enough to figure it out. The least you can do is tell him." Naruto nodded to her and Sai, who blessedly had nothing more to add.

"And say what? Gee, I like you, let's hold hands before you leave for another year?"

"That hasn't stopped him from having feelings for you before," Sakura reminded him. Naruto nodded, but some niggling worry at the back of his mind whispered small doubts and fears that crossing this line would change things.

Peals of laughter broke out at the party a few yards away. Naruto ignored it, fingering a blade of grass beside the mat instead. He wanted to tell Gaara his feelings. He half hoped Gaara didn't mean what he said about never bringing it up again. At the same time he hoped for it and clung to the thought of their friendship being safe.

"Yo," a familiar voice interrupted. Naruto looked up and Kakashi smiled at them. He leaned against the tree, one hand waving while the other held a bottle of liquor. "I thought I would greet my team."

Sakura sighed. "Don't lie, Kakashi. We all know you just got here." She slid over to make room for him on the mat. "Is that sake? You know we're not old enough to drink that!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, some of us can enjoy a little and if you sneak a sip, I won't tell anyone," he whispered. Sakura shook her head.

"That stuff is fowl," Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Jiraiya would come back some mornings and reek of it. And once we mixed glasses and he took my water and I got his liquor by mistake," Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Really. You guys go ahead." Kakashi pulled out the glasses and began pouring for himself and Sai. Naruto tried to pay attention, but his eyes couldn't stop wandering back to a distant gate.

-

Gaara put down his glass when he felt the liquor course through his body. His head felt light as air and the world seemed a little less focused around him.

"I fear I cannot match your pace," he said. He picked up a bowl instead and concentrated on his food. Kankuro had warned him not to drink without taking sustenance.

"Few can," the Hokage smiled. "If you would like, we can tour the larger orchard once we complete our meal. The troops are spread out and would enjoy a greeting."

Gaara's heart skipped a beat. He nodded his head then placed a flower shaped carrot into his mouth.

"These dishes are excellent. My compliments to the chef," he directed the comment toward the servants. He picked up a slender piece of kabocha covered in the pale tempura batter. Naruto was out there somewhere, he thought, careful not to lose his grip on his chopsticks. He dipped the piece into the dark sauce and quickly popped it into his mouth. He reminded himself to chew before he swallowed.

-

Naruto climbed onto his knees and leaned his body forward. "What's going on?" he asked when he noted a number of ninja rise to their feet.

His team members all turned their heads to take note of the commotion.

"I believe Tsunade is making her rounds. These formal flower viewing parties are rare occasions, but usually the leaders greet their subordinates and pour drinks for them."

Naruto's heart began to beat a little faster. He watched the gate with increasing uneasiness, catching his breath when he saw Tsunade emerge. Her long sleeves looked silly on a woman her age. He nearly fell over as he leaned even further to note a certain red head emerge. The guards kept a tight circle around them and Naruto huffed in annoyance.

"Relax Naruto, the Hokage also carries tea for the underage," Kakashi said. Naruto righted himself to regain his balance. He felt a flurry of nervous butterflies start up a dance in his stomach. He leaned back, trying to look up at the trees and admire their beauty and not the graceful figure moving beneath them.

-

The sleeve of Gaara's kimono slid up slightly as he tipped the tea pot. He watched it pour from the puckered lip of clay into the mug held by his sister's companion. "Thank you for taking care of her," he said low enough for Nara's ears only. He lifted the pot and Nara nodded. The Konoha shinobi lifted the cup in the air before taking a sip.

"The honor is all mine," he replied. Gaara smiled before turning to the other members of the team. He greeted them each in turn while Tsunade filled their cups. The liquor had worn off and his head felt clear again. He no longer concentrated on the steadiness of his hands.

He set the pot on the tray carried by one of the servants. They greeted the team a last time before moving onto the next. A familiar brown face smiled up at him from the bamboo mat. Inuzuka Kiba had not forgotten him.

Gaara greeted the quiet young man wearing a pair of sunglasses and a jacket that clashed with his drab clothes beneath it. He said the traditional greeting and poured the tea. Tsunade was chatting with a blonde young woman and Gaara moved on to the next guest.

"You look well, Kazekage-sama," Inuzuka smiled. "How's your family?"

"They are well," Gaara replied calmly. "Thank you for inquiring." Inuzuka lifted the cup. Gaara could feel the sand around him hum with energy. Gaara reached for the tea pot calmly, pushed his kimono sleeve aside just slightly and bent down to pour. The other man's body drew closer and Gaara sensed, like a warning, that his sand would not fail to lash out. He emptied the contents of the tea pot calmly, slid away smoothly and returned the pot to the tray.

"My brother thanks you for honoring your debt to him. I am glad to see he has such reliable companions." Inuzuka lifted the glass and took a sip. His flirtatious smile vanished with the contents of his cup.

-

The dango stick cracked under his fingers. He took the splintered halves and snapped them again and again until he was left with so many small pieces. Inuzuka was practically sticking his nose in Gaara's hair he was so close. And though Gaara didn't smile or encourage him, Naruto kept his fingers busy and tapped his foot against the ground impatiently waiting for the encounter to be done with.

"Relax Naruto," Kakashi smiled. "Tsunade will get here soon enough."

"And Gaara-sama too," Sai chirped. Kakashi chuckled and poured himself another drink.

"I don't think the Kazekage will be up for any spars today. This party will run quite long."

Naruto frowned, picking up the bits of broken dango stick and twirling them between his fingers. If only it were that simple, he thought.

There was something decidedly frustrating about having the one you wanted to see so close and yet so far away.

Gaara's body shifted and Tsunade was pointing out their group with one outstretched finger. Naruto sat up straight, his heart thumping against his ribcage. He glanced down at his hands and noticed the so many pieces of small sticks and he brushed them onto the grass hurriedly.

"They're coming over here," he said straightening out his clothes and adjusting his legs into proper seiza form. He turned to greet Tsunade and the Kazekage, forcing his eyes to greet his leader first. "Oi, Tsunade-baba, it took you long enough! How come you didn't visit us first?"

Tsunade's smile twisted into an ugly scowl. "Because I have other, better behaved subordinates that deserved my attention first," she barked. Naruto grumped and folded his arms over his chest. He avoided looking at Gaara just yet. Tsunade pulled out the bottle of sake and offered a little to Kakashi. He bowed sheepishly, sipped the top off the measure already in his cup and held it up to her. She whispered something to him as she poured and he smiled and nodded at her words. Naruto wondered what she was saying to him when he felt the quiet presence next to him. His palms were sweaty against his pants.

"May I offer you some tea?" Gaara's quiet voice asked.

Naruto turned and couldn't help the idiotic smile he felt spread across his face. He nodded eagerly, not sure his tongue would work at the moment and lifted his glass. He fumbled a little and tried to hold it steady, eyes catching the graceful movement of the Kazekage's hand as he pushed the sleeve of his kimono up to reveal a length of his pale wrist; the way he held the teapot as though it was light as air and delicately pressed the lid in place with a single digit. He remembered that gentle touch against his cheeks, the careful way they caressed him and their lips brushing after.

Gaara cleared his throat. Naruto glanced up, and the Kazekage's clear eyes were on him, the scrunched brow hardly discernible. He was waiting for a response and Naruto realized he had missed something the other man said.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto said.

The Kazekage's expression dimmed. "Thank you for your hard work this year," he said automatically, averting his eyes while he placed the pot on the tray carried by the servant next to him. Naruto looked around, concerned. Sakura was busy chatting with Tsunade but Sai watched him and Naruto was concerned that it looked like he was frowning.

Naruto nodded and raised the cup, then drained its contents as tradition dictated. The Kazekage moved on to greet Sai, whose steely gaze lingered on Naruto a moment longer before turning to smile at the Kazekage.

-

After hours of a flower viewing party, Gaara felt he had spent very little time admiring flowers. He sighed into his empty guest suite finding it a blessed relief from the foreign faces in the garden and the only too familiar ones. He understood why Tsunade-hime had never invited him in the spring before. Still, he thought, tugging his kimono into place, the weather was a welcome improvement upon his usual visits even if certain other elements were not.

He closed his eyes remembering Uzumaki's melancholy expression. His silence in that most vulnerable moment was all the answer he required.

A knock sounded at his door and Gaara's heart leaped. His pulse began racing as he asked who was there. His guard announced his attendant and Gaara's pulse quickly slowed to the thrum of his disappointment.

"Come in," he said. A young man entered the room. He bowed, lowering his dark wavy hair.

"I've come to help you dress for dinner," he said. Gaara nodded, looking down at the garment he still didn't quite understand how to assemble. A garment cover was draped over the servant's arm. He carefully arranged on the bed and Gaara watched as careful hands unzipped the cover and pulled back the edges to reveal the wine colored material beneath. He stood and his hands reached out. "May I?" he asked carefully and Gaara, quieting the sands and urging calm, soothing thoughts, nodded. The fingers at his waist undoing the ties of the hakama were nimble and swift. The heavy layer was lowered until it ballooned from his knees and his servant asked him to step out of the material. Gaara watched absently as the material was folded neatly like everything went together. He returned then and asked Gaara to turn around, fingers plucking at the obi tied firmly against the small of his back. He felt his body relax, no longer feeling like a plank had been tied to his back. The stiff fabric was folded carefully and slipped into a protective cover. A new one was pulled out, made of a darker color that contrasted well with the wine colored robe.

The fingers returned to his waist, undoing the knots of the string keeping his robe in place. The constrictive material gone, the robe fell loosely around him. His servant's hands were careful not to touch him, delicately slipping the fabric off his shoulders.

They paused at the sudden commotion at the door. "You can't go in there!" his guard shouted as the door burst open. Gaara froze when Uzumaki Naruto stumbled into his room, failing to voice the words his mouth had been forming while his wide blue eyes darted from Gaara to his servant, to the robe slipping off of him. Naruto lowered his face.

His face shifted expressions until he simply shook his head, turned and left the room quietly.

"Excuse me," Gaara told his servant. The younger man bowed and stepped back while Gaara gathered up the material of his robe and rushed to the door as gracefully as he could. His guard looked up in alarm and noted his dishevelment. "Call him back," Gaara asked and the guard nodded and trotted down the hallway to retrieve the spry shinobi.

Gaara closed the door and quickly shrugged out of the robe. His servant hurriedly assisted him, draping the material over his arm. "Shall I return later, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara nodded absently. "I'll send for you as soon as I'm able." The servant bowed and retreated with the used garments. He left the wine colored robe stretched out on the bed. Gaara looked down at the white robe he wore underneath the other layers. The other man had seen him in less, he reflected. He smoothed the fabric of the under robe with his palms, trying to compose himself. He took slow deep breaths in and out of his lungs. He regained the semblance of calm by the time his guard knocked on his door, ushering his visitor inside.

Gaara nodded to his guard and the door closed with a soft click that was too loud in the quiet room. "What business is so urgent that it merits frightening off my attendant?"

Gaara fingered the cover on the bed, folding it over to hide the robe beneath.

Naruto's mouth fell open, his fine, pale brows lifting. "Your... your attendant?" He noticed the garment cover on the bed. "You mean..." he looked from Gaara to the door, in the direction his servant had gone. His mouth quirked up, releasing his breath with audible relief. "I thought... I mean," his fingers brushed the back of his head. It was unusual for Naruto to avoid his eyes for so long. "I'm sorry." He met Gaara's gaze.

Gaara was unaccustomed to his often stubborn shinobi appearing so contrite. He paused, feeling his skin grow warm in a way he had almost forgotten. He shook his head, turning to look at the concealed robe. "I must dress for dinner as soon as you leave. Unless you yourself know how to assemble these garments? I fear I lack all sufficiency in dressing myself."

Naruto did little to conceal his disappointment, but Gaara, for all his anticipation of seeing his friend again, could not bring himself to broach the topic he was presently dancing around. It had not yet been long enough for him to forget.

The silence continued longer than Gaara deemed comfortable and he grew anxious in his belief that the headstrong shinobi would ignore his evasive tactics and force the topic anyways.

"Let me see the kimono."

Gaara turned quickly. He was quick to school his expression though he was certain the other shinobi picked up on his surprise.

"You're familiar with them?" he asked skeptically.

"Sakura taught me a few tips, but that was mostly for women's kimono. I've never dressed a guy but I don't think it's very different." Naruto eyed the under robe. He stepped forward, hand reaching out for the ties around his waist. He pulled his hand back and looked up. "May I?"

Gaara lifted his arms up and glanced down at himself, unsure of what was being asked. He nodded to the other shinobi.

Naruto tugged on the ties in place with one finger. His fingers moved, and brushed the top of the robe where it folded over tugging it up slightly to look at it closer. Gaara lowered his eyelids, staring at the bit of empty space between them, trying to fight the blush creeping up his neck. Uzumaki circled around him, touching at odd places. When he made a full circle he paused.

"I think I can try it," he said. "Will you be wearing the same under robe?" Gaara was certain his attendant meant to change robes, but he didn't dare expose himself any further. He had not expected the other shinobi to offer any assistance. He nodded, understanding there would be no graceful way out of this.

He watched as the Konohan removed the robe from cover and lifted the yard of material into the air to see how long the folds extended. He pulled it open and held it up to Gaara who lifted his arms on either side and slid one hand through the soft material. Naruto's fingers brushed against Gaara's shoulder as he set the material down. Gaara watched as those slender fingers smoothed the material. Naruto held up the other end and repeated the same motions. Gaara was only too aware of the material moving, shifting against him as Naruto straightened out their folds. He circled around and lifted the material slightly. He held it out, yanking the material up until it hit Gaara's legs at just the right length. He pressed one of the folds against Gaara's waist, his hand lingering.

"Hold it, please," Naruto said, meeting his eyes. Gaara nodded and quickly placed his hand over the material, fingers brushing against honey colored flesh as he took over. Uzumaki repeated the motion, hand once against pressing the material against Gaara's waist and this time the Kazekage was quicker to respond. He thought he imagined the other shinobi's hand lingering beneath his for the briefest of moments. But reason informed him the other shinobi was most likely hesitant to release the fabric too soon.

Naruto pulled out one of the ties from the inside pocket of the garment cover. He wrapped the silk cord around Gaara's waist, careful not to touch him as his hands maneuvered between Gaara's arm and waist. He crossed the ends and pulled them tight, careful to tie it off before tucking the ends in. Gaara released the fabric in his hands allowing Naruto to tug the fabric in place. Gaara took a deep breath when Naruto's hands slid inside the robe to tug down at the material overlapping the silk cord.

"Do you have a mirror?" he asked.

Gaara nodded. He pulled away too swiftly and Naruto's hand, caught in the fabric yanked a little too hard. Gaara ignored it, moving to pull away the robe he had left hanging over the mirror leaning against the wall. He threw the robe on his bed hurriedly, standing before the mirror. The taller man crept up behind him, a smooth chin just over his shoulder. Gaara's body suddenly felt warm and he realized that were he take the smallest of steps backward he would be pressed against the other shinobi. Naruto's arms wrapped around Gaara's smaller frame. Gaara tensed, but blue eyes were concentrating on the image in the mirror, hands quickly settling the robe back in place. Gaara lifted his arms to accommodate him, catching his breath when a hand slipped inside the robe, fingers brushing along his chest.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered. Gaara shook his head and tried to relax his nerves. Warm breath ruffled his hair as he shifted his stance. "You kind of smell like sake," Naruto smiled. He was close enough for Gaara to feel the warmth of his body heat. The hands rummaging beneath his robe slowed. He was more careful as he fiddled with the material, less apologetic when his fingers came in contact with Gaara's body.

"Tsunade-hime is rather fond of toasts."

Naruto laughed, and Gaara's body tensed when he felt the reverberation of it against his back. Naruto's breath tickled along his neck. Both hands slipped free of the robe, but instead of leaving, instead of breaking the contact between them, they slid around his waist and held him, pulling their bodies flush against one another.

Naruto leaned his forehead against the back of Gaara's head, effectively masking his expression.

"I don't know where to go from here," he muttered. Gaara could feel the rapid heartbeat drumming against his back. He couldn't tell if it belonged to him or the man holding him.

"I believe the obi comes next," Gaara tried to keep his voice even. After nearly a year of telling himself he must forget the other man, must not dream of moments like this, he found himself slightly terrified at the prospect of still having hope.

Gaara's body shook with Naruto's laughter. The hands around him tightened and Gaara slowly allowed his arms to fall to his sides. He thought of placing a hand on the arm stretched across his waist, but paused. He wasn't sure he was ready yet.

"I meant between us."

Gaara's stomach turned. "I assure you, my friendship is yours as always," he said cautiously. "I do not wish for that to change."

The hands at his waist loosened. Both arms slid away partially, fingers curling against his waist. Gaara turned in Naruto's arms to look at him.

"And if I want it to change?" Naruto mumbled in tones uncharacteristically somber for the confident shinobi. His downturned face could not hide the twin roses in full blossom on either side of his cheeks. His jaw stood out prominently, his slim brows narrowed above his lowered gaze.

Heat flooded Gaara's face. Latching one hand into the shinobi's black robe he yanked the other man down, forgetting his resolve, forgetting that he promised Uzumaki he would never press his suit again. He pressed forward, quick enough to allow his target only a single startled gasp before their mouths clashed with the violence of feeling he could no longer deny.

His heart swelled when Naruto's response was immediate. He felt their bodies crushed together, their mouths meeting with equal enthusiasm. Their last kiss had been all hesitation; a nervous brush of skin he had barely mustered up the courage to give. But this... Gaara felt the familiar stirrings of desire. He bit plump lip, nipping until Naruto pulled away, a warm tongue darted out and Gaara sighed when it brushed his top lip. Their lips parted, mouths crashing again, hard enough to knock teeth while their tongues twisted in battle. Gaara pressed the heavy body forward, carefully shifting forward on his toes. Naruto tried to match his steps, unwilling to break the contact between them. He grunted when the back of his knees hit the bed. Gaara pushed him forward, holding onto him while their bodies hurtled toward the mattress. He felt clumsy in the robe wrapped around his legs, struggling to widen his knees.

Their hands groped one another aimlessly, mouths seeking contact. He sucked in his breath like he was in the lake again, head about to dive beneath the surface of the water. It was the same type of feeling; the same sort of disoriented feeling of not knowing which way was up or down, holding out until his lungs were burning, desperate to surface for a breath of cool air.

Gaara's hand pressed into the mattress. He held up his torso while the other snaked it's way up Uzumaki's shirt. He was annoyed to find a tank top between his palms and the other man's flesh. He tugged on it in frustration.

"Whoa," Naruto murmured against his lips. "Whoa, whoa," one hand pressed against Gaara's shoulder. "Maybe we're taking this too fast."

Gaara used the pause to tug the material at his thighs up. He shifted his legs to kneel on either side of Naruto's legs, sliding his body forward. He sat up, settling his behind on the taut, warm stomach beneath him.

"You are perhaps right. Usually this course of action is preceded by an understanding." Gaara undulated his hips in a backward roll. Naruto's expression quickly transformed. His eyes rolled up, his mouth parted in a groan.

"I assure you of my affections," Gaara said.

Naruto's hands were quick to undo his handiwork. The red robe billowed around them, while their bodies shifted clumsily in syncopated rhythm. The white robe bunched at Gaara's waist and he impatiently tugged the waistline of the other shinobi's pants when a quiet knock interrupted. Both men froze.

"Kazekage-sama," his guard spoke through the door. "Your attendant is here to see you. You are expected for dinner at the hour."

Gaara glanced at the clock and sighed. He pressed a hurried kiss to Naruto's lips. "We will continue this tonight," he said softly. His companion nodded enthusiastically. His cheeks were as flushed as Gaara's felt. He slid over the body under his and climbed back onto his feet. He took a deep breath, urging his pulse to slow down, willing his body to save his excitement for later. With a renewed sense of calm he walked to the door, fingers tugging his robe back in place.


	6. Hesitation

AN: I know some of you have been antsy and have asked me when I plan to update this story. The answer will always be, when I finish it. I'm not ignoring the story but I do have a job and a social life and my chapters tend to be 10+ pages in word. Trying to keep up the quality of my writing means I put time and effort into it. I know it's been a month since the last update but this chapter was genuinely hard to write. Thanks to all of you who have waited so patiently for this and for those of you who leave reviews. :) I will be honest and say that when I have multiple stories going on, I definitely give a little more priority to the ones receiving more feedback.

That said, I have three weeks to finish my cosplay and panic has set in. I'll do my best to update again within a month, but you might be waiting until July. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

-

**Hesitation**

Naruto closed the door softly behind him. He paused, turning and nodding to the guard standing upright next to the door. He caught the rather appraising look, dark eyes dipping to take in his full appearance and Naruto's hand combed through his unruly hair self-consciously.

"Where is the restroom?" he asked and the guard smirked, pointing with one finger down the hall. Naruto nodded his thanks, trying to stand a little taller as he walked to the door a few yards away. He flipped the light switch along the wall and let the door close behind him. He placed his hands on either side of the porcelain sink, leaning over and filling his lungs with as much as air as he could hold. His heart was still racing from minutes ago, and glancing in the mirror his cheeks were still flushed, his mouth rosy from Gaara's brutal kisses.

Naruto released a shuddering gasp. "What the hell am I doing?" he spoke to his mirror image. His reflection frowned at him, remembering Gaara's invitation, understanding what that invitation meant. He shook his head and turned on the water, cupping his hands beneath the cool stream and tossing it into his face. He had been honest when he said he didn't know what came next, but somehow losing his virginity hadn't been the first thing on his list.

_But how do I talk to him_? Naruto thought to himself. His reflection had no answer.

The guard watched him carefully as he exited the bathroom. Naruto shot him a cheeky grin, and a wink, and with a mocking salute he was down the hall in a flash. His feet took him down to the more bustling part of the tower and he paused when he realized he was headed toward the hospital. Sakura would be on duty, he realized, noticing a familiar sign pointing out the hospital's direction where Sakura was often holed up these days. He forced himself to walk in the opposite direction, certain his guy problems were the last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment. He kicked around, feet scuffling across the floor. He shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled down the clean halls.

_Maybe I should talk to someone_, Naruto thought. His mind returned to his promised date after dinner and he frowned. He didn't know the first thing about dating and nothing in his porn magazines had ever told him anything about sexual relations with the same sex. He thought of hunting Sakura down and asking her to explain some things but he could feel his face heating up just thinking about it. Could he fumble through it alone? Did he even want to? What if he hurt Gaara, what if it was unsafe? Naruto dragged a hand through his hair in frustration.

What if... what if he didn't show up?

Naruto paused in his tracks. His hands fell motionless to his sides and he whipped himself around and started walking the other way. He shook his head, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from passersby. That wasn't an option, he told himself. He couldn't chicken out now. His brisk pace slowed. But if he wasn't ready?

_Stop being such a friggin girl, Uzumaki!_ He grit his teeth and resumed his brisk pace in the direction he hoped would take him to Sakura-chan. He turned a corner and halted, a small figure throwing her arms up and shrieking.

"Oh goodness, it's just you," Shizune clasped a hand to her rapidly rising chest. She huffed a sigh of relief, bending over to pick up a small package that had dropped from her hand. "The kage dinner is going to start soon," Shizune said. "I was hoping to get this to the kazekage before it does. Judging by how things went earlier, he may need this. Could you deliver it for me? I have a million things to do before dinner begins."

Naruto glanced down at the small white package in his hand. "Tsunade's hangover medicine?" he asked.

Shizune leaned in, giving him a knowing look. "Trust me. He'll need it. Be a dear and hurry that up to him?" Naruto nodded absently, wondering if Gaara had possibly been drunk just moments ago. His breath had tasted faintly of liquor but Naruto had thought nothing of it at the time. Shizune's face stopped smiling. "Naruto-kun?" she asked, her brown eyes softening into concern. "Is everything okay?"

Naruto forced a smile to his lips. "Yeah, sure. I better hurry!" he said, turning down the corridor and back into the direction of the diplomat's quarters.

By the time Naruto reached the familiar landing, he noticed a different guard standing in place. Naruto strolled down the hall briskly, nodding politely to a fair haired female guard who greeted him in turn. "Is the kazekage still in?" Naruto asked, pointing with one finger to the door. She shook her head and Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"He left for dinner not long ago. I'm afraid he had to rush for fear of being tardy." Naruto nodded, clenching his fingers a little tighter around the package.

"I'll try again later," Naruto said, glancing once more at the door and wondering what exactly had happened behind it's doors what seemed like minutes ago.

-

Gaara stumbled across the threshold, grabbing the wall for support and quickly discovered he had misjudged its distance. His guard was swift to catch him, throwing one arm around a padded shoulder and ambling toward the bed carefully while Gaara dragged his feet.

The Kazekage had hoped that by hurrying the after dinner drinks, Tsunade would tire sooner. That was his first mistake. His stomach gave a slight lurch when his arm slipped and he nearly topped over while his feet failed to move in any direction that made sense at the moment.

"Kazekage-sama, shall I summon a medic?" His guard, lowered him to the bed carefully. Gaara shook his head, wishing that whatever was in his stomach would stop threatening to come back up. He clapped his hand over his mouth with the first gag and his guard scrambled, eyes darting frantically across the room. The finest speed in Suna at work to retrieve the single waste basket adjacent to the writing desk against the wall. Gaara doubled over, his eyes watering and his body forced out what he suspected was dinner though he could not recall anything in nature being quite that color. He breathed through his open mouth, the sour stench making his stomach lurch again. He tried to fight it but his body was heaving and the second wave of nausea overwhelmed him. He tried not to look too closely this time, turning his nose to avoid the powerful stench emanating from the basket. Gaara breathed heavily, wiping away the moisture pooling at the corner of his eyes.

"Are you okay sir?" his guard asked carefully.

Gaara nodded, discovering that despite the unsavory taste in his mouth and the sting of bile in the back of his throat, his stomach felt significantly better. His guard pulled away the basket and placed it outside the suite. "I will request for hospitality to clear the mess." Gaara nodded his thanks. He silently swore to himself he would be careful next time when drinking with the Hokage. It would not do for two leaders to render themselves defenseless through the consumption of too many cups. His guard returned, wiping at his face with a cloth. He put up with this uncommon show of fussiness simply because he too desired to be rid of it.

"Shizune said this would happen," a voice said from the doorway. Gaara turned and Naruto smirked from the door frame. "I should have warned you about Tsunade-baba. Sakura tells me she's something fierce." He loped gracefully toward the desk, placing a small packet down soundlessly. He stood before the bed, hunching down to eye level. "Can you walk?" He extended one hand toward him, fingers curling up. "We should get you cleaned up," he said, hand already entwining their fingers together. He stood carefully, still disoriented and felt the other shinobi's grip tighten when he began sliding back down to the bed. "Come on," he said, using one arm to pull him back up. A warm hand steadied his waist, carefully ambling over to the door. "Can you get the door?" Naruto called over his shoulder to the guard following them down the hall. His guard complied silently, holding open the door for the clumsy pair.

The lights were too bright and Gaara found himself squinting when Naruto flipped on the switch. He leaned against the wall by the sink while Naruto turned on the tap, water swirling down the white sink. He filled a cup with water and placed it in shaky hands. "Rinse out your mouth," he said and Gaara nodded, slurping up enough liquid to cover his tongue and swishing the water back and forth in his mouth. He leaned forward carefully and spat. He repeated the process until he no longer felt like his tongue was sweeping the inside of a trash can.

"Better?" Naruto asked. His blue eyes watched him carefully. Gaara nodded, his fingers clenched against the rim of the porcelain sink. He glanced at himself in the mirror, catching sight of two blood shot eyes lined in dark shadows. His cheeks were still flushed against his pale skin. Naruto filled a clean glass and handed it to him. "Drink it. It's safe," he said. Gaara shook his head, desiring not to upset the rather precarious balance of his stomach. Naruto persisted, pressing the glass into his hands. "Trust me. You'll thank me in the morning."

Gaara accepted it reluctantly and took a clumsy sip, feeling the water dribble down his chin. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before forcing himself to down half the glass. He took a deep breath as he handed it back. Naruto accepted this. He placed the glass down and shifted, his body gravitating closer. He slipped his arm around Gaara's waist, holding him tight enough for their hips to brush carelessly.

"I think it's time for bed," he said. Gaara turned away, feeling queasy in a way entirely unrelated to the contents of his stomach. Naruto paused, mouth opening wordlessly. He turned, but not enough to hide the flush in his cheeks. "I mean to sleep," he murmured. They were moving again, away from the bright lights into the hall dim with a soft yellow glow that threw shadows across Naruto's face. "Not quite what I expected tonight," Naruto thought aloud, as the guard opened the door for them. The waste basket had been removed and the fowl stench only lingered slightly, a faint spike that broke through the heavy scent of flowers.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Someone sprayed too much perfume," he said, lowering Gaara to the bed. "But I suppose it can't be helped. Do you have anything to sleep in?" Naruto directed at his guard. The guard was already opening a drawer, pulling out a plain black shirt and pants. He carried them over, offering the folded garments in his outstretched hands.

"You can't sleep in that," Naruto said, eying the robe. Gaara nodded. He was pulled to his feet again and Naruto's fingers were picking the fabric at the small of his back. The obi loosened and slipped down his waist. Gaara breathed a sigh of content, placing his palms flat against Naruto's chest as the stiff material was pulled away from him. His guard accepted the long roll and began winding it into something more orderly. Naruto nudged his hands away just long enough to slip the wine colored robe from his arms. Gaara nearly lost his balance but Naruto's hands were quick to catch him, placing his palms back in their original place. The strings of his under robe quickly fell away and when gentle hands pried the folds apart, the room suddenly felt chilly against his bare chest. Gaara averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks burn as Naruto paused and two blue eyes darted below his neck.

Naruto's fingers brushed against his arm. "You should sit down," he said. Gaara nodded, still unable to meet his gaze. He felt for the mattress with one grasping hand, settling his body onto the edge carefully. He scoot back until he felt he was safely grounded. Naruto pulled the black shirt over his head. He tugged on it until it slipped free of one ear and settled it over Gaara's bare shoulders. As Naruto smiled at him, pulling one arm through the first sleeve Gaara was reminded of a memory from long ago, of Yashamaru's warm eyes smiling at him while he pulled on his night clothes just like this.

"Gaara?" Naruto paused, his blue eyes bright beneath the slight wrinkle in his brow. The back of Naruto's hand pressed against his cheek and Gaara tilted, leaning into that touch.

"Stay with me," Gaara said and Naruto's brief smile faded. He hesitated, turning away when the forgotten guard cleared his throat and excused himself. Naruto nodded and watched as the door closed softly.

"You want your pants on or is that too much effort at the moment?" Naruto said instead. Gaara felt a spike of irritation. He glanced at the pair folded next to him and grabbed it. He leaned forward as he tried to pull on one of the legs and quickly felt himself tumbling forward. Naruto caught him by the shoulders and rolled him back the other way. "Guess that answers that question. Come on," Naruto said. Gaara was being pressed against the mattress, his head falling against the soft pillow. Gaara caught Naruto's arm preventing the shinobi from moving further away from him.

Naruto bit his lip, covering Gaara's hand with his own and patting it softly. "I'm... not leaving. Relax." Gaara released him and Naruto moved to the other side of the bed. Gaara felt the mattress dip next to him, shifting as Naruto's body drew near. "See?" Naruto whispered to him. "I'm right here," he said.

Gaara closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to the body next to his, willing his heart to stop beating so erratically. He concentrated on the rhythm of the heart beating against him, willing it lull him into a familiar calm. "I'm sorry," Gaara whispered and Naruto shushed him soothingly, warm breath ghosting over his hair.

"Don't be," Naruto said. "Shh, close your eyes now. Sleep," Naruto urged. "I'm right here," he repeated. A hand brushed against his arm, the barest weight placed against his skin. Slowly, Naruto rested the weight of his hand on Gaara's arm.

This small touch provided a well of relief. Gaara's fingers snaked up, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling it around his waist. The other shinobi stiffened against him and Gaara curled his body against him, finally allowing exhaustion from the day's events to wash over him. He thought about blankets at the last moment, but Naruto's body was warm and he felt safe wrapped in the jinchuuriki's arms. And Naruto was still in his clothes, he thought, but his conscious mind could offer no solution to this before drifting into dreams.

-

Gaara shifted and cringed a little when small needles seemed to prick along the inside of his arm. He clenched his fingers alternately, rolling onto his stomach to relieve the pressure. He paused, when he collided with solid mass, his cheek obstructed by a large pillow that was very warm and judging by the even rising and falling, very alive.

Gaara's eyes shot open in alarm. Uzumaki's sleeping face greeted him, his lips parted and a dried crust on his cheek marking a dried trail of drool. He was full dressed, only his feet bare at the end of the bed, still on top of the blanket. Gaara looked down at himself and realized that he had been changed into his sleeping clothes, or half of them anyways. He was seized with a moment of pure terror while his eyes darted across the room frantically for his pants. He tried to recall the events of the night before and slowly, he began piecing them together.

Gaara took a deep breath, relieved that he had done nothing to truly embarrass himself. Or grateful, rather, that Naruto had not allowed him to. Gaara shifted carefully, wincing a little when the sheets rustled beneath him and the bed groaned with the shifting of his weight. Naruto took a deeper breath, but his eyes remained closed, and his head lolled from one side of the pillow to the next. Gaara rose to his feet slowly. He felt a moment of dizziness when he stood, nearly sinking back onto the bed and frowning when his temples throbbed in rhythm with his heart beat. He tried again and kept his balance, padding across the room carefully and pulling out his clothes for the day. He pulled off the pajama top, setting it down on the vanity and pulled the mesh undergarment over his head.

"What time is it?" Naruto murmured. Gaara glanced over, pulling down the top hurriedly. Naruto's eyes were still closed, one arm covering his eyes.

"Early," Gaara said, glancing out the window at the still soft light spilling over Konoha's walls.

"Don't kages ever sleep in?" Naruto muttered, rolling over onto his side and burying his face into the pillow.

"I cannot speak for the Hokage," Gaara said, pulling on another shirt, "but I seldom sleep long past sunrise."

Naruto groaned into the pillow. "Sunrise?".

Gaara paused and watched the still form sprawled out on his bed. A memory from the day before flashed unbidden and he felt his body flare with a heat he had only recently discovered himself capable of. Gaara grabbed a pair of pants and quickly put them on.

"Rest," he said, turning to glance at himself in the vanity. He smoothed out his curls with his fingers, pausing when he glanced sidelong at the reflection of the man stretched out on the mattress. Naruto's shirt had ridden up his torso, an inch of golden skin just visible between the edge of his shirt and the hem of his shorts. Gaara averted his gaze. He tried to summon the boldness behind yesterday's kiss, but it had escaped him. The moment had passed. "I must tend to business," Gaara said, allowing himself one more glimpse. Naruto was motionless on the bed. His chest rose and fell evenly and Gaara realized he had fallen back asleep.

He tried not to feel disappointed, but he looked back at the vanity with a sense that he had somehow wasted a precious night and an important one. His cheeks flared when he remembered his words less than a day ago. He wondered if Naruto had come to him with certain expectations that he failed to deliver on.

He was distracted when he noticed the white package Naruto had left on the vanity the night before. A simple while packet rested on the dark wood and Gaara picked it up, noting the messy writing scrawled across the middle. "Tsunade's hangover special," it said, followed by a hastily added happy face sticking out it's tongue. Gaara's fingers carefully lifted the flap, peering inside to see a collection of herbs he presumed he should make into a tea. Gaara glanced in the mirror one more time at the reflection of the sleeping figure. The paper rustled softly amidst the rise and fall of sleep-laden breaths.

-

Naruto lingered in the halls of the Hokage tower. He stuck to the less crowded hallways, careful to avoid Iruka's path lest he get yelled at again for lolly-gagging, or whatever old-person word he had used to describe Naruto's present state of idleness. He glanced down the hall again, but the guards were quiet, standing at attention and making no move to show that anyone was leaving the meeting room anytime soon.

Naruto tapped his foot against the floor impatiently, one hand twirling the stem of a single orange rose in his hand. He picked at the small leaf, startling when it broke off in his clumsy fingers. Naruto's mouth fell open and he tried to catch it and watched it fall to the floor.

"Hrm, littering in the Hokage's tower. Isn't that illegal?"

Naruto whirled to find Sakura smiling at him, her green eyes noticing the rose immediately.

"Impatient for a hot date, are we?" She shifted her stance, hefting the stack of folders in her arms higher and tightening her grip.

"It's not a date," Naruto mumbled. "It's just... I wanted to make sure Gaara was feeling well. That is... as soon as he gets out of the meeting." Naruto tucked the rose away behind his back, suddenly self-conscious of the long stem and the fact that it was a single bud and not a bouquet.

"And you chose an orange rose?" Sakura teased, arching one slim pink brow. Naruto felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

"Ino said it was a good choice. That it matched my personality." He scratched his chin, recalling how enthusiastic Ino was about helping him and he began to question whether he had not been blindsided by his nervousness in the situation.

Sakura erupted into laughter. "I bet. Do you know what an orange rose means? Or did Ino leave that part out?"

Naruto pulled the rose forward, frowning at the pouty shaped tip, like lips pushed together for a kiss. "No... what does it mean?"

"Generally, orange means desire," Sakura smiled, offering a comforting pat before the folders began slipping and she hurriedly clutched them to her chest.

Naruto felt his cheeks explode into a fiery blush. "I... I can't give him this! Here, you take it!" He held out the rose, realizing she had no free hands to grab it. He tried to carefully put it on top of the folders when he heard a commotion behind him and the heavy doors of the conference room being thrown open.

Sakura stepped away shaking her head with a tut. "I'm not getting involved with this one. Have fun on your date," she smiled and quickly slipped away.

Naruto shot her a pleading look as she escaped down the hall, before glancing down the other side of the hall in panic. Tsunade emerged from the meeting room looking tired and ready for round two at the sake bottles. Gaara followed her calmly, pausing only when it was obvious that he had been spotted down the hall.

Naruto remembered the rose in his hand and stuffed it behind his back. He stood up straight and tried to be casual, as casual as he could be standing alone in the middle of the hallway on the highest level of the Hokage tower.

"Uzumaki, you're not on guard detail today. What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, tilting her head side ways. "And what's that poking out from behind you?" She pointed a manicured fingernail at the long green stem protruding from behind his back.

Naruto cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on Gaara as he pulled out the single orange rose in front of his leader and their entire delegation. A few of the elders covered their mouths, failing to conceal their smiles. He held the rose up, hesitating. Gaara's expression had softened, eying the rose before his green eyes flicked upward and met Naruto's gaze. Naruto's heart was beating faster than Lee could run. He shoved the rose toward Tsunade, closing his eyes as he pressed it into her hand.

"This is for you," he said, mentally kicking himself when Gaara's expression fell.

Tsunade snorted, picking up the rose with minimum interest. "Sorry kid, you're not my type." She handed it to Shizune who looked at it with utter confusion.

"It's not from me," Naruto barked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "I'm just giving it to you for someone."

Tsunade lifted a brow, thoroughly unconvinced. She turned her head to glance at the Kazekage to convey her utter skepticism.

"Sure kid," she said. "Since you're here, be useful. Escort the Kazekage to his rooms? And try to stay out of trouble while you're at it." She shot him a wink, one hand patting his shoulder and pushing away slightly as the delegation moved forward.

Naruto nodded and gave a salute, holding his position until Tsunade was down the hall chuckling at some joke she had muttered to her party. Gaara stood quietly in the hall, eyes trained on Naruto and didn't speak a single word. Naruto lowered his arm and sighed. He looked at Gaara and frowned a little.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. "You were gone before I got up this morning, but I noticed the medicine missing so I thought..." Naruto scratched his cheek, realizing he had started to ramble.

Gaara nodded his head. "Thank you. Tsunade's remedy proved most effective." Naruto nodded and the two fell into silence. Naruto twiddled his thumbs together, one foot tapping the ground while he stared at the empty space between them. He thought on commenting on the immaculate state of the marble floors. He swallowed audibly in the growing stretch of silence, frowning when Gaara made no move to explain why he had woke up alone in the kage's suite. A question lingered on the tip of his tongue, the morning's loneliness a fresh spike of anxiety on the back burner. Naruto's clothes rustled as his sandal scuffed along the marble floor. Part of him wondered it maybe he didn't want to know. Their second kiss had proved more overwhelming than he expected and he wondered if perhaps it had been the result of too much sake and if maybe after sobering up Gaara had changed his mind.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked instead, not yet interested in food, but in the pursuit of anything that would break the tense silence. Gaara paused and began to shake his head. He stopped and glanced up, eyes rounding with an unspoken question.

"Are you?" he asked and Naruto paused. He pressed a hand against his stomach, feeling for any potential rumblings that had not yet spoken up and then shook his head. Quiet descended on them both and Naruto wondered if Gaara was always this quiet or if he was just noticing it for the first time.

"You um, want to go see the cherry blossoms?" Naruto asked. Gaara bit his lip and Naruto mentally smacked himself when he realized what an idiotic question that was. He grimaced to himself and rubbed the back of his neck turning to see if anyone else was in the hall with them.

"Do you want to?" Gaara asked and a sense of dread started to fill Naruto's stomach when he realized that his visions of sweeping Gaara off his feet would stay very much in his imagination.

"Argh!" Naruto shouted, fisting his hair. "Why is this so hard?" He turned and stomped along the hall trying to figure out where he was going wrong. Naruto paused, suddenly alarmed. Gaara was silent, his face lowered and his pale brow furrowed. "I'm sorry. It's not you, it's just this whole dating business. I don't," Naruto paused, aware of the delicate nature of what he was about to say and even more aware that delicacy was not his forte. "I don't know what to do. I've never been on a date before," he admitted. "I thought maybe we should, you know? Cuz that's what people who like each other seem to do, but maybe..." Naruto stopped. "Can we just hang out today? Like we normally do? Is... is that okay?" he asked.

Gaara quirked his head to the side. The corners of his mouth tugged upward in the barest hint of a smile.

"I would be delighted to," Gaara answered.

-

The sky was all round petals shifting in the breeze. Gaara inhaled deeply, one hand brushing away a petal that had landed on his cheek. He held it up, turning the small slip in his fingers before letting it fall and returning his hand to rest on his belly.

"This is how cherry blossoms should be admired," commented Naruto. Gaara turned his head, glancing at the shinobi resting his head against his hands. A few sweaty strands still stuck to his forehead. His cheeks were still red from the exertion that came with racing as they were prone to do. Or rather, as Naruto was prone to instigate.

He frowned when he remembered their exchange in the garden, at Naruto's surprisingly cold response. The question lingered at the tip of his tongue and he bit it back, convinced it was pointless to question it now.

Hadn't Naruto already expressed his feelings through action? Hadn't he shown up last night?

Gaara felt his cheeks burn with shame. Kankuro had warned him about drinking and Gaara had proven his concerns valid. He turned and looked at the Konohan whose thoughts also seemed to be drifting. His long pale lashes were lowered half-mast, his mouth pressed losed in an unusual somber look. Naruto blinked and turned, brow lifting in question.

Gaara licked his lips, taking a deeper breath than usual. His eyes dipped down before he forced himself to meet the other man's stare. "I apologize for last night."

Uzumaki's brows sloped downward and he turned away, staring back up at the umbrella of blossoms. "I told you, there's nothing to apologize for. Is there." This last statement sounded more like a question to Gaara and he wondered about the implications behind it.

"It was irresponsible for me to drink so recklessly last night. I apologize that you had to see me in such a shameful state. And I thank you," Gaara paused, remembering the warm arm draped around him at night, "for staying with me."

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You weren't disappointed?" Gaara asked, noting a rather audible thumping in his chest.

Naruto's chest rose and fell. He shifted over onto his side, cradling his head in his propped up hand.

"To be honest, I was terrified."

Gaara averted his gaze, nodding as if he could understand that a little.

"At first I thought about running away because that kiss was just... wow and then you said you wanted to continue and at the time that seemed like a good idea, but to be honest, it's... it's kind of my first time and it's a little terrifying to think about."

Gaara nodded. Just thinking about it now, his boldness yesterday, he wondered where that sort of courage had come from.

"And then Shizune asked me to take you that medicine. She said you and Tsunade-baba were drinking like whales and then I was scared for another reason. I thought... what if you only kissed me because you were drunk?"

Gaara glanced up, startled. His mouth fell open and he shook his head to deny it. His cheeks grew warm as he reviewed his behavior yesterday. Naruto's face looked pained and Gaara couldn't speak. He just shook his head and hoped that would convey everything to him. How could he explain his utter rashness?

"So you weren't? Drunk, that is," Naruto asked carefully.

"No," Gaara answered simply. Naruto let out a shaky breath, falling back onto the grass.

"That is _such_ a relief. Here I was feeling like a total pervert for taking advantage of a drunk guy. Geez." He let out a nervous chuckle. He exhaled audibly and Gaara smiled. A small knot of anxiety unraveled in the pit of his stomach. The sense of distance between them dissipated momentarily. "Then you didn't regret it this morning? That's not why you left me alone in your room?"

Gaara felt a pang of guilt twisting inside him. He looked away, shaking his head and then realized Naruto was avoiding looking at him.

"I didn't know what to say. I didn't know... how to face you after last night."

Naruto huffed. "You could have left a note," he said and Gaara winced inwardly.

"I could have," he agreed. "But you are the first man I've woken up to in my bed. What does one say in the morning? I'm afraid I did not know the protocol."

Naruto was silent. Gaara frowned when he sensed his friend's anger.

"When is there protocol between us?" Naruto asked. Gaara caught the accusation. Annoyed, Gaara turned his back to the shinobi, cradling his head against the scratchy blades of grass.

His earlier question returned, recalling the look of surprise on Uzumaki's face as he held his tea cup beneath the orchard.

"Is that not what you want?" Gaara said, his own voice laced with accusations. "Was it not you who preferred protocol in the orchard yesterday?"

"What?" Naruto barked out. "What are you talking about?" Gaara's fingers curled against the grass, feeling the blades tearing from the root.

"I extended an offering of peace yesterday," he sat up, tossing the small handful of grass at the shinobi like a child throwing a tantrum. "As I poured you your tea. And you refused it." Gaara looked away, trying to concentrate on anything but the man next to him.

Naruto's clothes rustled but Gaara refused to look at him. He felt one hand resting on his shoulder and Gaara tried to shrug it off, but Naruto held on.

"I was daydreaming when you were pouring my tea. I literally didn't hear what you said and by the time I realized you had spoken, it was too late to ask you to repeat yourself."

Gaara's shoulders began to relax. "What were you daydreaming about that was so distracting?" he asked.

Naruto snorted. "Ironically, you." Gaara turned to glance at him, but Naruto's expression was sincere. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings yesterday," Naruto said. His thumb pressed just under Gaara's chin. Gaara tried to look away, but Naruto wouldn't let him. "And that I doubted your sincerity." He leaned in closer, his nose just bumping Gaara's. "I was so worried that you would keep your word- that you would forget your feelings for me just as I was discovering mine." A hand cupped Gaara's cheek and the kazekage found himself leaning. A nervous flutter rose in his stomach and his green eyes dipped to the mouth a breath away from his.

He shook his head slightly. "I couldn't," he said. "I tried to forget, but I couldn't." One hand grasped Uzumaki's shirt, clinging to him like he was a dream that would shift away.

"Shh," Naruto said, pursing his lips so they brushed against Gaara's the way they had the first time they kissed. Gaara sucked in a shuddering breath, tipping his face up. "Neither could I," he murmured, fitting his mouth against the crevices of Gaara's parted lips.


	7. Love vs Duty

AN: This is being uploaded faster than I anticipated. It's a shorter chapter and I know some of you won't be too happy at the end of it and I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as my cosplay is finished... in two weeks. D: Thanks to all the lovely readers out there reviewing. I may not respond to a lot of them, but I'm reading! And I appreciate you all taking the time to drop a few lines. :)

-Tasukigirl/Tsusami

-

**Love vs. Duty**

**-  
**

Naruto was all smiles as they emerged from the park, regaling Gaara with tales of the horror concerning his teammates and alcohol. Naruto warned against the odd effects the seemingly innocuous drink could have and recalling the dull throbbing of his head greeting him in the morning, Gaara considered himself reformed.

Sometime during the story, Gaara had gathered up his courage and slipped his hand into the other shinobi's who didn't seem to notice or pause his story in the slightest. He continued to hold Gaara's hand as though it were a matter of course, and they walked like that, one shinobi gesturing wildly with his free hand to illustrate the story while Gaara followed.

They paused as they reached the Hokage tower where the diplomat's quarters were tucked away and Naruto looked at him meaningfully. He glanced at the tower, an unspoken question lingering in the air. Naruto glanced down at their fingers, still entwined.

"I guess this was kind of a date after all," he said, smiling nervously. Gaara gave a single nod, smiling with the memory of their kiss still fresh in his mind. He bit his lip self-consciously, wondering if it was perhaps inappropriate to try repeating the performance, here in the open. But he was spared the option of choosing. A voice cleared itself and Gaara was aware of the small pinprick of chakra use just a yard away. Gaara let his hand slip from Uzumaki's turning to block the other shinobi out of instinct. A konoha guard, mask obscuring his face, bowed on one knee.

"Pardon the intrusion, Kazekage-sama. Hokage-sama requests an audience with Uzumaki." Long black hair trailed down the white anbu vest.

"Baa-san wants to see me?" Uzumaki asked, stepping forward.

"Immediately," the mask answered. The Anbu guard bowed and was gone just as quickly.

Gaara turned and tilted his head, but Naruto only shook his head, his eyes on the high windows of the tower. "It's probably a mission, but Baa-san doesn't usually assign me any while you're visiting." Naruto frowned. "I'll walk with you as far as I can. You'll be okay getting back to your room?" Gaara nodded and the two of them turned toward the tower. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, continuing the story. He paused again when they reached the center lobby. He stared at his feet, one hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Can I see you later?" Gaara asked and Naruto's lips spread in a sheepish sort of smile. He nodded tentatively.

"Sure," he said.

"Then I'll be waiting," Gaara said, turning on his heel and beginning the march up the tall staircase. Gaara was aware of the quiet guards watching them as he ascended the steps. He was certain Naruto too felt their presence. He tried to ignore the sense of uneasiness growing inside him, taking one last glance at Naruto before twisting out of sight down the other hall.

-

Naruto waved to the guards stationed just outside Tsunade's office. He nodded to the anbu mask who had delivered the message, pretty sure it was Neji, judging by the long dark hair. "Why so glum," Naruto winked, laughing at his own joke when Neji's mask, the severe looking eagle mask glanced back. "Am I clear to enter?" he asked and Neji, or who he was sure was Neji, gave a curt nodding, rapping gloved knuckles against the wooden door.

"Enter," Tsunade yelled back and Naruto pushed open the door, smiling as he entered despite her rather annoyed expression.

"Hey baa-san, what's going on?" Naruto asked, placing both hands behind his neck and grinning like he was twelve. Tsunade tapped her brush against her desk impatiently. She picked up a familiar looking orange rose and lifted her brows as if to remind him of what exactly was going on.

"That was a cute stunt you pulled earlier. You've got all the elders tittering. Do I really need to remind you of your duties as a shinobi before the higher ups start gossiping about my inability to control certain subordinates?"

Naruto's cheeks heated up. He laughed it off, waving it away. "I promise not to give you any more roses?"

Tsunade pressed a hand to her forehead and sighed. "This isn't the problem. I'm talking about the stunt you pulled in the sakura garden. Do you really think we don't have guards stationed to observe the Kazekage?" All Naruto's smart responses instantly vanished. He covered his face with one hand, realizing with utter mortification that Neji had probably been one of them. He had been so caught up in his inner turmoil he forgot the ninja basics.

"Baa-san!" he yelled though he really had no reason to complain.

Tsunade's severe expression melted. "I respect his privacy behind doors, but the public sphere is open to prying eyes, be it civilian or shinobi. It was careless," she said and there was no compassion in her tone. "And it puts me in a difficult position."

Naruto felt himself shrink a little.

"What kind of difficult position?" he asked.

Tsunade looked up and placed both hands on her desk. Her brown eyes looked straight at him. "For years I've been trying to soften up the council to the possibility of allowing you to be my successor. I'm getting old, Naruto, and you're still too young to be Hokage." Whatever smile had lingered on his face vanished. "There are still some rather... conservative members that are strongly opposed to the idea. But if you go down this path, if you choose to pursue the Kazekage romantically, I'm afraid I'll have to forfeit your name entirely."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "But why? Why should it matter who I..." he paused when she shook her head.

"Think about it Naruto. Gaara isn't just anyone. He's the leader of an allied nation. If your relationship turns sour will diplomatic relations go with them? Not to mention the number of enemies who will target him for being your significant other and vice versa."

"But I'm strong enough to fight," Naruto protested. But Tsunade raised her hand silencing his arguments.

"I know you believe yourself capable of protecting yourself and him. Personally, I want to believe you capable of handling this. But the council will not be so forgiving, nor understanding. For them it's a matter of love versus duty. I'm afraid I have to ask you to choose."

Naruto stepped back, nearly stumbling over his own feet. "Just like that?" he barked out. "My shinobi status or my personal life?" He grit his teeth, both fists clenched against his sides.

Tsunade lowered her gaze, the pain of a memory clear on her expression. "It isn't fair, but sometimes that's what it means to be Hokage. You'll have to be able to make those hard decisions. Think about it," Tsunade said. She looked up and offered a weak attempt at a smile. "You can answer me tomorrow."

"How very generous of you," Naruto said meanly. He exaggerated his bow, not waiting for his Hokage to dismiss him and slammed the door on his way out. "Hope you enjoyed the show, Hyuuga," he spat out before stomping down the hall.

-

Gaara sat at the desk provided for him in the kage suite. He tried to keep his mind on business and not the faintest hint of footsteps on the landing outside his rooms. He thought of forming the third eye, keeping it positioned outside his door, but he did not want his guards to think he had lost faith in them. Gaara glanced at the fading light outside the window, switching on the light at his desk and concentrating on the words in front of him once more.

He waited what he believed was fifteen minutes, and then twenty. When he was certain he had been sitting for half an hour he wondered if it was a particularly long meeting or if Uzumaki had indeed been sent off on a mission right away. Gaara frowned. If so, the shinobi would be packing, or changing out of his civilian clothes at least. Were he to hurry he might catch him...

Gaara's glanced toward the door even as his fingers were moving. A single bunshin appeared, shaped by his sand and Gaara stood, nodding to his double who took his spot. Gaara pressed his hands into another set of seals, giving off a small chakra burst as he henged. He glanced in the mirror, Uzumaki's cheeky grin smiling at him and set off.

He stuck to the roof tops, recalling the quickest way to reach Uzumaki's small apartment, but when he got there, the windows were closed as were the doors. Gaara peeked inside the bedroom window, but everything looked undisturbed. Gaara tried to approach the front door, but when he knocked, there was no answer and when he listened for sounds inside, everything was silent. Gaara frowned to himself and tried to figure out where Naruto could possibly have gone.

-

Naruto tossed four stars at once, each one slipping from his fingers as his body arched backward through the air. He landed on two feet, listening for each to hit it's mark and growling when he missed half of them. He stomped over to the missed targets, clutching the star tightly and tugging fiercely to rip the blade free from the wood. He gripped tight enough to feel the blade bite dangerously into his hand, easing up and throwing it at the target directly behind him instead. Naruto fisted his hand and drove it into the bullseye tacked onto the wood. The rough surface bit into the thin flesh over his knuckles, the pain sharp and immediate. He punched again with the other fist.

"This isn't FAIR!" he yelled, clenching his jaw and panting while one fist still pressed against the bloody mark. "It's NOT fair," he said more quietly this time. He breathed deeply, trying to let go of the outrage pouring through his body. He punched the wood again willing it to transfer from his fist into the mark. _I can't face Gaara like this, _he thought to himself.

He sighed and heaved his body away. He picked up his stars more calmly this time before returning to the starting position again. His feet began rushing ahead of him, body preparing for the familiar leap. He launched himself into the air, body twisting as it would were an enemy throwing weapons. He released the stars, hearing them slice the air audibly. Each of them thudded as they hit their mark, sinking deeply into the wood of each tree. Naruto surveyed the mess, noting that only one had hit the target this time. He rubbed his eyes with one sweaty hand. He was losing more and more concentration with each try. Naruto glanced up at the treetops. Night was practically upon him. And somewhere in the Hokage tower, Gaara was still waiting. He would worry and he would think something was wrong.

And he didn't need to know that anything was. Not until Naruto had decided.

He took a look at himself, lifting one bloody hand and grimacing at the torn skin, edges black with dirt. He ignored the sting, making the short circuit to retrieve his stars and pocketed them as he made for home.

-

Gaara removed the key from the doorknob, allowing the small item to dissolve back into sand as he opened the door. Naruto's apartment smelled like the spice that came with ramen, a faint spike of pepper and miso mingled in the somewhat stale air. He released the henge, a slight pop in the air and when he reached for the empty ramen cup on the table it was his own pale hand that sent it tumbling and rolling toward the edge.

The remaining soup had dried out days ago. Naruto had not yet come home.

Gaara made his way to the bedroom, to the window where he had waited the first time, memory still fresh in his mind as though it were yesterday and not nearly a year ago.

_Where could Naruto be?_ he thought, glancing out the window at the dark street below. The lamps had been lit, throwing a soft yellow light illuminating no further than a three feet radius. Lights illuminated small windows and colored curtains. Gaara preferred to remain in the dark. His bunshin was still intact but it was only a matter of time before his guard began to suspect. He moved away from the window in case anyone was watching, reaching out carefully to feel for any shinobi in the immediate area. He busied himself with inspecting Uzumaki's things. A poster on the wall of a movie he had never seen, a photo of his genin team, his twelve year old face still round with baby fat and scrunched up in a scowl that Gaara recognized. His bed was messy even though he hadn't slept in it last night. When Gaara brushed his hand over the sheets, none of his warmth was there.

His hand caught on a small lump of black fabric and when he lifted it up he found a sleeping cap of sorts, big round eyes looking at him over a bulbous nose. Gaara held it up in the air making out the face, but not quite what kind it was.

He heard the door open and quickly lowered the sleeping cap. He dropped it onto the bed, swiftly exiting the room. Naruto paused at the doorway. Gaara's smile faded when Naruto gave no signs of enjoying his presence here. He glanced down and noted the raw knuckles hanging at his side.

"You're hurt," he said.

Naruto lifted his hand and glanced at his knuckles. He shook his head, slipping off his last shoe and stepping onto the wooden floor. "It's nothing. I'll clean it up and it will be fine. What are you doing here?" he asked, walking over to the small restroom.

"You're displeased that I'm here?" Gaara spoke cautiously. Uzumaki's mood was obvious even to him. They had been all smiles earlier. Something had indeed happened. He stayed next to the kitchen table, raising his voice so Naruto could hear over the rush of the faucet. Naruto held both hands under the water. He stared at his hands, and Gaara resisted the urge to move over to his side.

Uzumaki turned off the tap and toweled his hands dry. "I'm just surprised is all," he said, rummaging through drawers and various boxes. He reemerged from the bathroom with ointment and bandages. Gaara wrinkled his brow.

"The tailed beast no longer heals your wounds?" Naruto's lips quirked up. He sat at the table, setting his first aid supplies on the wooden surface.

"Baa-san told me it's not good for my body. She's helped me learn to control it. I only let it heal me if it's life threatening." Gaara nodded, taking the seat next to Naruto.

"I was concerned when you did not visit. I searched for you, perhaps unwisely, with no success. Has something happened?" It took too long for Naruto to shake his head. He looked up with a smile that failed to touch his eyes.

"A quick mission," he said. "But I was careless," he lifted his hands. "Kakashi-sensei always warns me not to be so hasty," he chuckled. Gaara watched him quietly. There was something off he could not quite detect.

"The mission is not yet over, is it?" Naruto startled briefly. He forced another smile.

"What makes you say that?" He wrapped the bandages around his hand slowly.

"You're here and not filing your report in the tower, or visiting my bunshin upon completing it." Gaara said, certain he was correct when Naruto smiled and shook his head. Naruto finished tying off the bandage, ripping the edge with his teeth and taping the end. He started on the next hand, focusing on the movement of the tape winding across his hands.

"Tsunade-baba chewed me out for earlier today," he started. Gaara tilted his head, not understanding. "The incident with the rose was a bit of an embarrassment and the old-fogies didn't appreciate it. So I got into a little bit of trouble. But none of that matters now. I just had to blow off some steam before I saw you."

Looking at Uzumaki's hands, the dried wounds disappearing beneath white bandage, Gaara didn't think that was the end of the story. But he knew better than to press for more. The loudest ninja in Konoha did not hold back without a reason.

Gaara stood from his chair. "I've intruded and I apologize. Please, see to your duties. I have already neglected mine for too long." He pushed the chair closer to the table and turned to leave. Naruto's hand tugged on his sleeve.

"Wait, don't go. I'm sorry," he said. He rose from the table and Gaara stood still as Uzumaki's warmth drew near, his chest pressing against Gaara's back while two arms wound across his shoulders. One bandage was still hanging from his right hand. Naruto inhaled sharply, his arms tightening a little more. Gaara pressed one hand to the arm allowing the touch.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said.

Naruto shook his head, the fabric of Gaara's clothes rustling where Naruto's cheek brushed against it. "I can't," he whispered.

"Classified?" Gaara though aloud. This was acceptable to him but Naruto was shaking his head again. Gaara considered Naruto's words carefully. Only one more conclusion remained. "Then your village is opposed to our match. They frown upon a subordinate of theirs fraternizing with the leader of another nation?" It made sense, he thought, tightening his grip on the arm still pressing their bodies together. When Naruto didn't respond, Gaara accepted this as a yes.

"It's not that easy," Naruto loosened his grip. He shifted away, pushing the chairs to rest closer to the table. He fiddled with his bandage, trying to make it stick.

"They must know this isn't a casual dalliance," Gaara said. His nervousness escalated when Naruto refused to look at him. Was their romance so quickly finished?

"I told you," Naruto said, "it's not that easy. I was trying to avoid having to tell you." He rested his hands on the back of the chairs, his body hunched slightly like it was this fixture and not his legs keeping him upright.

"Tell me what?" Gaara asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Naruto's shoulders rose with his breath. He wiped his eye with the back of one hand, and Gaara realized he had been hiding his tears. His chest tightened and he took one hurried step forward, but Naruto held up one hand, asking him to wait.

"Tsunade has given me a choice," he said roughly.

Gaara paused, brow furrowing. "Between what?" he asked.

Naruto grimaced in a pained sort of look Gaara wasn't accustomed to seeing. Not even on the battlegrounds. "Tsunade is willing to accept our relationship."

Gaara felt a sense of relief, the tightness in his chest dissipating. He knew it was too early to feel relieved just yet. "But?" he asked.

Naruto turned, looking at the floor. His jaw tightened and his knuckles turned white where he gripped the chair. "I would lose any chance at becoming Hokage." Gaara stared, speechless, at the fallen look on Naruto's face. When he offered no response, Naruto's grip relaxed. "I have until tomorrow to decide."

Gaara closed the gap between them slowly. When Naruto tried to look away from him, he took a page from Uzumaki's book, using one hand to guide the shinobi's face. He pressed a kiss to his mouth, wiping away an errant tear from his cheek.

"I would think there was no decision to be made. The answer is obvious."

Whatever barely contained facade Naruto had tried to maintain crumbled. He looked like a little boy, face scrunched up as the tears started rolling down his face. Gaara caressed his cheek gently, catching some of the falling tears.

"Tomorrow you will tell your Hokage that your decision is made. What was once between you and the Kazekage will be done," Gaara paused, trying to swallow the sudden burning in his throat. "We will both return to what is proper and serve the ones who need us."

"But I..." Naruto stammered and Gaara pressed a hand to his mouth.

"I will not rob you of a dream that existed long before us." His vision grew blurry and it took him a moment to realize why. He blinked away a tear and closed his eyes a moment, willing his body to stay calm. His fingers wrapped in Uzumaki's clothes. He pulled the other shinobi closer, feeling his warmth and reminding himself why this was right.

"It's not fair," Naruto said and Gaara couldn't agree more. He pulled the other shinobi into a hug, burying his face in his chest. How quickly shinobi were to lose the ones they love.

Gaara pulled away and looked up. The other man was still wiping at his face, trying to make himself look a little more dignified despite the red eyes and watery streaks leaving a film across his tan skin. "Give me one night," Gaara asked, feeling his heart already racing, his body on edge when he realized what he was asking.

Naruto frowned, incomprehension evident as he tried to understand what was being asked. Gaara pressed his body closer, his mouth brushing against Uzumaki's jaw, his neck, the shell of his ear. "Please," Gaara whispered, "one night." His hand brushed against Naruto's side. "Before I seal my heart away again."

Naruto gasped when Gaara's fingers snuck beneath his shirt, pressing fingers against his bare skin. His hands grasped Gaara's sides firmly, pulling their bodies closer as he turned his head, their mouths finding each other's in the growing dark.


	8. Goodbyes

Hrm, I thought this story would be longer and then I realized... I can't really drag it out any further. Sorry to keep everyone waiting so long for this chapter. And thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement! And for not freaking out when I took so long to update...  
tsusami/tasukigirl

-

**Sweltering 08  
Good-byes**

Naruto felt like his heart was in a vice. Two metal bands seemed to clamp down, constricting everything in his chest with each press of Gaara's insistent mouth. He gripped the other man's arm so tight the sand began to ripple. Naruto forced himself to let go but Gaara's hand grabbed his and squeezed tightly.

He growled deep in his throat, something raw and animalistic, until the sand settled. Startled, Naruto allowed himself to be pushed against the table, edges biting sharply into the back of his thighs and gasped as a mouth latched onto his neck. He tipped his chin back and Gaara's body was there, wedging between his knees as he shifted onto the wobbling table. Naruto brought his mouth down and the Kazekage gasped into an open mouth kiss while Naruto's legs gripped his hips and pulled him closer. The table groaned as the Kazekage leaned against him, Naruto's elbows pressing into the hard surface, easing them down slowly. Gaara crawled up his body, sending wooden legs shaking and while common sense said to get away from such unstable ground, Naruto's hands clasped the clothed back of the man on top of him, aiding his ascent.

Their mouths and tongues tangled, Gaara's hands pressing against his chest, his arm, trying to find purchase. Naruto squirmed as Gaara shifted over him, one leg clumsily slipping to the other side of his thigh. Their groans rose simultaneously. Gaara pulled away, burying his nose into Naruto's neck, lips caressing his pulse.

He held his torso still, shifting his hips ever so carefully before forcing himself to pause once more. Naruto wiggled against him and Gaara lifted his head, mouth open wide in a silent cry, his eyes clenched tight against the pleasure.

"Naruto," Gaara moaned and the shinobi's heart clenched. He bit his lip and tried to shut out this feeling, concentrating on the warmth creeping along his skin and the burn of lust spreading through his belly.

Naruto reached with one hand to cup the back of Gaara's neck, lifting himself with the other elbow to bring their mouths together again. Gaara's hips shifted much more violently as their mouths clashed, his body once more moving frenetically, impatiently, the table swaying too slow to match their rhythm.

Naruto's fingers bunched the fabric in his hands. He slid his hands down as far as he could reach, holding the Kazekage away from him slightly. "I think we have an audience," he said, trying to clear the haze from his mind to concentrate long enough to check on the chakra signals wavering like faded beacons. He smiled at the thought of them forcing certain shinobi to lose control over masking their presence. The Kazekage's mouth covered his before he could say another word, one hand pushing his shirt up his chest.

"Then let them watch," he growled, attacking Naruto's chest with tongue and teeth. Naruto arched his back sharply, pressing his chest against Gaara's mouth. His nails raked the surface of the table, twisting his torso into the teeth nipping tender skin. Gaara's hips were pressed against his and not moving, too focused on the very careful swirl of his tongue around a distended nipple. Naruto wiggled and when this received no response, his hands gripped Gaara's hips firmly, rolling his hips up to grind against his out of reach partner. Gaara's moan was a wash of hot breath against his sensitive nub. Naruto raised his hips again and this time Gaara bit down none too gently. Naruto careened from the tremors shooting down his spine.

Gaara shifted, raising himself on all fours while his mouth trailed kisses down Naruto's torso. He began to descend slowly, nuzzling his way down with his nose. Naruto tossed his head back as warm breath shifted over the hem of his short, groaning when his skull collided audibly with the table. "What are you," Naruto started. He tossed his head back again, biting his lip when Gaara's nose reached his waistline. His felt himself twitch under the barrage of humid breath, resisting the urge to raise his hips.

"I'm giving them something to watch," Gaara said and Naruto shuddered. His hands reached for his lover and grasped air. Gaara slid beyond his reach, turning his back and tugging his pants down. He allowed the dark fabric to slip to his ankles.

Naruto swallowed, mind hazy with lust as he drank in the curves of milky skin rippling over lean muscle. Gaara looked over his shoulder, one brow raised quizzically. He stepped beyond the doorway and into the bedroom.

-

Gaara pushed the curtain just enough to view the pink light on the horizon. The sleepy street was silent save the occasional chirp of an early bird just audible over Naruto's soft snores. His guards were still out there, he was certain of it. They were most likely watching him now, he thought, throwing the curtain shut. He took a slow breath and turned to face the sleeping figure sprawled across the mattress. A blanket wrapped around one leg and over a tan belly. Gaara watched the slow rise of his lover's chest with a heavy heart. He hadn't slept a wink.

He crossed the bedroom slowly, his legs heavy with exhaustion. His muscles protested with each step, sore from a long night and the kyuubi container's ridiculous stamina. Gaara smiled as he slid onto the bed, brushing the spiky blond hair away from closed eyes.

He should leave, he told himself. Now, while his lover still slept. It would be so much easier that way, he thought.

A dull burn started from his chest, rising to his throat. He pressed his fingers against the warm cheeks, shifting until he was curled up on his side, close enough to feel Naruto's warmth. He should leave now, before he lost his courage. He turned his head and breathed the scent of his lover- of the two of them mingled together. How long could he hold onto this memory before it grew dim?

I should leave, he told himself, lifting one hand and tracing the path his lips had taken not hours before.

-

Naruto woke with a start. He paused when he recognized his favorite movie posted tacked up on the wall, remembering where he was. He looked around, but the room was quiet, everything in its place or almost. The sheets were wrapped around his legs, his pajamas missing and his bed partner too.

Naruto untangled himself, breathing deeply while he tried to shake himself out of his grogginess. He swung his legs over the edge, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. He glanced at the clock, closed his eyes again and covered his hands with his face.

Pushing himself up he grabbed fresh clothes on put them on. The bedroom door was left ajar and Naruto opened it carefully, glancing around the quiet apartment.

His clothes were still strewn across the kitchen floor. He noticed Gaara's clothes were missing and a few things had been tidied. The table was empty save a single wooden box placed in the center. Naruto approached carefully, fingers brushing the delicately carved pattern running along the edge. He had seen this motif before- the geometric lines locking together the way they did on the Kazekage's gourd.

He lifted the lid and paused, his body tense and ready to react. When nothing exploded, he moved his hand, setting the lid down on the table. His finger brushed the contents inside, plucking an orange rose petal and lifting it into the air.

Naruto frowned and looked away. He bit his lip when his chest began to ache, wiping his eye hastily with the back of his hand. He wiped his nose on his sleeve.

-

Hyuuga's face was bare as he stood outside the Hokage's door. He lowered his eyes when Naruto approached a faint blush dusting his pale cheeks. Naruto snorted, not waiting to be announced before pushing his way in. Tsunade sat at her desk sipping from a mug while Shizune briefed her. Both women paused, startled faces looking up simultaneously.

Tsunade snorted into her cup.

"I didn't expect you so early." She took a long draught from her cup, putting it down roughly. "Frankly, the way you two were going at it, I'm surprised to see you up before noon."

"He's still here?" Naruto asked. He hated the excitement in his voice. Tsunade tilted her head and gave him a sideways look.

"The Kazekage returned to his suite early this morning and has been preparing for the journey home. His guards insist on him resting a little before setting out." Naruto relaxed his fists. "I presume you have an answer for me?"

Naruto nodded. He steeled his face, when Tsunade arched one eyebrow. Shizune looked away uncomfortably.

"The Kazekage and I reached a mutual agreement last night." Naruto forced his face to go blank. He kept his chin up and his gaze even.

"So that's it huh? I suppose there's always Kakashi..." Tsunade pushed her tea cup aside.

Naruto continued staring over the top of her head. "We decided it was best to put an end to our relationship." Tsunade glanced up in surprise. "My loyalty lies with Konoha and with my Hokage," Naruto said, hazarding a peek at Tsunade.

Her face had softened into a frown. She lowered her eyes, gripping the top of her tea cup with one hand. She pressed her lips together and lifted her face to smile at Shizune. "Get me some more tea?" she asked, lifting the cup. Shizune worried her lip, glancing from Naruto to her Hokage. She nodded her head, shifting her papers to one arm and grabbed the tea cup with the other. She hurried across the room, giving a brief nod as she passed him. Naruto returned the hasty greeting.

Tsunade was silent, returning her attention to Naruto as soon as the door clicked shut.

"Explain yourself," she said, folding her arms over her ample bosom. "I had three guards blushing through their report this morning and two unwilling to tell me more than the fact that the Kazekage was with you last night. When a visiting dignitary leaves a bunshin in his room while the real one is in one of my shinobi's bedrooms, it doesn't take long before the tongues are wagging!"

"We've said our good-byes," Naruto said flatly. He resisted the urge to place his hand against his pocket or to touch the small box nestled inside.

Tsunade looked at him expectantly. She sighed when he didn't respond, placing a hand to her forehead. "Are you sure about that?" Her face steeled itself into a cold hard look. The kind he hadn't seen since the battlefield.

Naruto averted his eyes. "You gave me a choice and I've made it." He swallowed the angry comment threatening to erupt. Tsunade was quiet. He felt her eyes boring into him, waiting for the protests or the tantrums she was so accustomed to. "Will that be all, Hokage-sama?" he asked. She flinched under his tone.

She paused and her face scrunched with something to say. She stopped, closed her mouth and waved him away. "That will be all," she said somberly, looking down at her desk and picking up a document pushed off to the side of her desk. She held it up, erecting a small barrier between them. Naruto gave a deep bow despite the fact that she wouldn't see it. He straightened, turned on his heel and marched neatly out of her office.

"Excuse me for having intruded," he said politely, and carefully shut the door. "Hyuuga," he nodded, as he passed. He ignored the guilty look and walked briskly down the hall.

He was careful not to look back as he descended the long spiraling staircase. He slowed his gait as he emerged from Hokage's wing, looking up at the tall staircase leading to the diplomat's quarters. He stopped completely, twiddling his thumbs and mentally searching for the shadows he knew were tailing him. He stepped forward and quickened his pace as he exited the building. Turning a sharp corner, he pressed himself against the wall. He would have to thank Yamato for the useful lessons in camouflage, he thought, watching as his bunshin continued down the street. When the familiar orange jacket disappeared just beyond the colorful buildings, two swift moving shadows moved after him.

-

Gaara stared at the neat piles of items lined up in the small bag. Nothing else was left, he realized, rearranging them unnecessarily.

"Kazekage-sama, if I may be so bold, you should eat something before we begin." His guard held up a tray of food no doubt grown cold. Gaara shook his head. The sick feeling in his stomach would not benefit from a cold meal. His guard's face fell and he lowered the tray, placing it on the desk. "Should you change your mind..." he said. Gaara nodded and thanked him for his help. He zipped up the traveling case in his hand, placing it on the bed next to the kimono. He turned to gather up the last of his items and paused, awareness prickling in the back of his mind. He turned to his guard who carefully pulled out each drawer, checking for any forgotten items.

"Could you give me a moment?" Gaara asked. His guard closed the drawer and looked up. "I'd like a moment to myself," he glanced at the untouched tray of food for good measure. His guard smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama." He bowed and quickly exited the room. Gaara locked the door after him.

He let out a relieved sigh before turning, rushing over to the window. He threw the latch, sliding the glass open.

His breath caught in throat. "What are you doing here?" he whispered. A familiar grin peered round from the ledge.

Naruto pressed a finger to his lips. He climbed in through the window and quickly turned to shut it after him. Gaara stepped back as Naruto wheeled on him, his heart racing as the shinobi grinned, one hand reaching for his own. Gaara shook his head and Naruto pulled their bodies together, his lips shushing him with a kiss.

"You forgot something," he mouthed, one hand letting go to pull something from his pocket. A familiar box materialized, and Naruto set it down soundlessly on the bed.

Gaara tried to step back, confused when Naruto looked down at him angrily. Naruto's hands were on him before he could respond, manhandling him against the wall. Naruto kissed him hard enough to bruise, while two hands were quick to move to his belt. Even in his exhaustion, Gaara's body was quick to respond. He deepened their kiss, while his own fingers joined the struggle against his clothes.

"But we decided," he whispered, sighing when Naruto's mouth nipped his ear. The first layer between them came undone.

"I have informed my Hokage of our decision. There is no relationship between us." Gaara's heart began pounding when he realized what Naruto was suggesting. He lifted one knee, shaking off one leg of his pants. His lover wrapped his hand around the bare limb, pulling it against his thigh.

"They'll watch us," he said, biting back a gasp when Naruto pressed against him, proving his body was just as quick to respond.

"Right now they're following a bunshin to my apartment. An obnoxious, broken-hearted version of myself." Gaara buried his face in Naruto's shoulder, biting his lip to stifle the moans threatening to erupt if his lover didn't stop wiggling his hips just so.

"But the rules... your duty..." Gaara's words cut off with a gasp- a quick inhalation of breath when Naruto's fingers traced a familiar trajectory.

"When I'm Hokage, I'll make the rules." Gaara was only too aware of his guard just outside the door, of Naruto's hands touching him in ways his body was learning to crave.

Just one more time, he thought.

"You're talking insubordination," he warned, raising his hips in invitation. Naruto smirked against his ear, his breath humid in a way that reminded Gaara of summer.

"They'll have to catch us first."


End file.
